Find The Strength Within
by Tori Tris Harper Harkness
Summary: Kelli McCall has finally stopped running away and decides its time to return to Beacon Hills. Discovering things about people she thought she knew, everything is changing rapidly, starting with her relationship with her best friend. Derek X Kelli (OC). I kinda suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Home

_**Hey guys, this is my first full Teen Wolf story, I've only posted a one shot before so please do tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: As always with my stories I will only say this once. I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters other than Kelli!**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within **

**Home**

Beacon Hills was home to me. I just hadn't been home in six years after having to stay away from the Hunters. Making the awful excuse to leave my family saying I wanted to go to a different school in Washington and live with my aunt.

I pulled my bike up on the drive way and looked up at our house. My stuff had mostly been sent ahead, leaving me with a bag and my bike. I pulled off my black helmet running a hand through my hair as I looked up at the house. Putting my keys in my pocket and unzipping my jacket I walked up to the porch. Taking a deep breath before knocking.

I heard a shout inside and the door was thrown open and the boy stumbled back.

"Hey er –," He looked at me in surprise and I laughed slightly.

"Hey Stiles," I said with a grin.

"Kelli?" He asked and I nodded. Stepping inside I hugged him shutting the door with my foot. "Er wow. Erm what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Did Scott not tell you?" I asked pulling away slightly surprised and slightly hurt.

"What no?" He said making it sound more like a question.

"Stiles what's going – Kelli!" I spun round to see Scott paused on the stairs with wide eyes before running down the stairs, he picked me up in a hug spinning me around. I caught his scent and it took me totally off guard. "You look great," He said and I smiled.

"I look great? Your like made of muscle," I said squeezing his solid arm.

"Hey Scott. Why did you not tell me Kelli was coming?" Stiles asked as I was put down. Scott looked at the floor blushing slightly.

"I er might have forgotten," He mumbled and I snorted.

"So like you," I said.

"So, how long are you staying?" Stiles asked.

"Forever. If y'all have me?" I said putting my helmet and bag on the sofa and they both grinned.

"Mom should be home any –," He was cut off as the door opened and mom walked through looking the same as ever.

"Kelli," She gasped before I rushed over to her and hugged her. "I wasn't expecting you til later," She said hugging me back, kissing my cheek.

"I didn't sleep well last night so I hit the road at about four. Just got here," I told her.

"Let me look at you," She said holding me at arm's length. "So beautiful," She said, stroking my dark brown hair that I'd straightened and then got slightly crumpled in my helmet. I smiled at her teary eyes and hugged her again.

"I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you too," I replied and she smiled turning to the boys who were just stood there.

"I'm going to bed before my next shift later. You two get to school," She said. "What are you going to do honey?" She asked me.

"I think I'll go into town, look around a bit then come and unpack," I said and she smiled and nodded. "Just be careful," I nodded. Grabbing my bag and helmet again I followed the guys out of the door, waving at mom.

I mounted my bike, twisting my hair up and carefully sliding my helmet on. Doing my jacket back up with my bag slung across my body I kicked the bike to life following Stiles' Jeep down the road, flashing my lights as they turned off into the school. Instead of driving to town I took a turning and kept going until I pulled up outside the old burnt Hale house. Taking my helmet off leaving it on my handle bars with my bag I un zipped my jacket and looked up at the house. I hadn't been here since the fire six years ago.

I slowly walked up the steps and pushed the door open with a loud creak. Tears filled my eyes as I looked around. Walls had half fallen down, ash and dust had covered most of the place. The steel door to the cellar was open though I went nowhere near it knowing that's where everyone was that night.

I slowly walked into what used to be the family room. The windows had half been boarded up, almost everything was black and the wall that used to separate it from the kitchen dining room was practically non-existent. I wiped a stray tear away.

"Horrible isn't it," I spun round, my claws extending only to relax when I realised who it was.

"Derek," I sighed. I stared at him for a minute and he just stared back. We both took a step forward and another before I threw myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck burying my nose into his neck inhaling his scent he hugged me back just as tightly.

"Kel," He muttered.

"I heard about Laura. I'm so sorry," I whispered. He squeezed me tighter.

"Me too," He whispered back. "What are you doing here?" He asked once we pulled away.

"I came home. You were right, I was running away and I came to help," I finished looking at my feet.

"Well it's good to see you," He said looking up I gave him a small smile.

"It's good to see you too," I replied.

We sat on the stairs filling each other in on the last six years.

"So you're telling me that a mysterious Alpha is running round killing people and turned my brother?" I clarified and he nodded.

"Your brother and his sidekick also got me arrested because they thought I was a mass murderer. I was released and then they used me as a scape goat now I'm the most wanted person around here," He added and I growled slightly.

"I'm going to kill him," I said simply and Derek smirked slightly.

"I need his help later. I've got a lead on the alpha but I need a diversion and they can help," He said.

"My bedroom window will be unlocked if you need a way in to talk to them," I told him and he smiled.

"Do you ever lock your bedroom window?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Old habits die-hard," I said making him roll his eyes. "I really should go unpack. Your welcome to come over and help," I said standing up.

"I'll be over in a bit," He replied and I nodded as he stood up. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly breathing in his scent that meant safety, feeling the pack connection reappear, much weaker than it should be without an Alpha. With one last glance around I walked back outside mounted my bike as I did my jacket back up, put my helmet on and waved to Derek before riding off.

* * *

_**I hope it was alright! Let me know what you think.**_

_**For pictures of Kelli, her bike and other information check out my Facebook page (links on my profile)**_

_**Thank you! :)**_


	2. Wolfs Bane

**_Really quick update I know! Warning in advance this Chapter is like 5,770 words long. I couldn't find a good place to split it before the episode so I just sorta ended up cramming it all into one! Oops!_**

**_Anyways, enjoy..._**

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Wolfs Bane**

I was half way through unpacking my clothes, my emotions going crazy from being away from Derek, the pack bond was pulling us closer together, telling us to find an Alpha and after not having the bond for so long my wolf and I were not longer used to it. The emotions made me want to cry. I felt homesick, badly. I carried on unpacking just wiping my tears annoyed as they fell. Knowing when we had an alpha this would be a hundred times worse yet a hundred times better at the same time.

An Alpha makes the bond stronger, yet it also holds us together better when we're alone.

"You too huh?" I jumped and spun round to see a jumpy looking Derek stood in front of my window. As soon as I saw him I practically launched myself at him making sure he was safe. "I'm fine," He chuckled.

"I know. Sorry. I've just been an Omega for a while. Feeling the Pack bond again even this weak, is going to take a bit of getting used to again," I said and he pulled away looking down at me confused.

"You said you were in a pack," He growled. Knowing the dangers of being an Omega.

"I was in a pack until I was about sixteen," I told him and he glared at me.

"Why did you not say anything?" He demanded. "You know Laura was an Alpha, we would have come and found you," He said and I just looked at the floor.

"I couldn't –," I cut myself off.

"You couldn't what?" He asked.

"I couldn't let you see me that way, Derek!" I snapped at him. He looked slightly taken back.

"What do you mean Kelli?" He asked worry creeping into his voice.

"While I was in the other pack. Our Alpha… Our Alpha got it into his head that I was his mate, when I wasn't," I said quietly and Derek growled lowly. Knowing what I meant and I chocked out a sob. His arms came around me as I buried my face in his chest, I hated people seeing me cry.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter, there dead. Two of the beta's killed the entire pack just after I left," I told him weakly, turning away continuing to unpack. _Now is not the time for a breakdown! _

Once I'd finished unpacking I finally sat next to Derek against the headboard of my bed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting me rest my head on his chest. Anyone else but Derek and I would be running far away. We stayed like that in a comfortable silence all afternoon until we heard Stiles' Jeep pull up and heard them both get out.

"I need to talk to them," Derek said standing up as they ran up the stairs loudly.

"Why?" I asked sitting up properly. He didn't answer as my door banged open.

"Such a good job I wasn't changing," I said looking over as they stood in my doorway.

"Yo Kerr- Derek," Stiles said and I rolled my eyes. "What is Derek Hale doing in your bedroom?"

"Chill out. I've known Derek since I was ten," I said swinging my legs over my bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What?" Scott asked.

"I used to be best friends with him and his sister in Fifth Grade," I told them. Making both boys look shocked. "Jeez talk about unobservant kids," I said, rolling my eyes. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Something felt weird," Scott said his heart beat jumping.

"Seriously?" I asked my voice flat. "What happened to 'I'd never lie to you, your the best sister ever'?" I asked quoting his ten year old self.

"What? I'm not lying to you!" He protested, his heart jumping again. I flashed my cold blue eyes at him and he and Stiles jumped back in shock.

"Wow! Y-your a werewolf?" Stiles demanded and I nodded.

"What? Who changed you?" Scott asked in surprise.

"I don't know," I replied, it was the one thing Talia could never find out. The scent was gone before they found out who was there.

"When were you changed?" He asked.

"I was ten, almost eleven. Right before I became friends with the Hales. They were the ones who taught me how to control the shift and all about the lunar cycle. They were my pack. My second family," I said quietly and both younger boys looked sad.

"But you left. Right after the Hale house fire," Stiles said not understanding.

"The Hunters knew what I was. After they burnt my pack I knew I wasn't safe. I made up an excuse and moved. I was with another pack until I was about sixteen then became an Omega. Now I'm back with Derek," I explained. "I heard about Laura coming back here. Then I heard about her death and realised it was time to come home. To help stop this blood bath,"

"That doesn't explain why Derek's here," Stiles said in confusion.

"I need a diversion tonight," Derek said. "I've got a lead and need a diversion away from the school," He pulled a set of car keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me. I snatched them out of the air easily. "No doubt you'll be chased by hunters, so will I. Once I'm done at the school I'll need picking up," He said and I nodded.

"What time?" Scott asked.

"As soon as it gets dark. I'll text Kelli, only she is aloud to drive my car," He said and I nodded again. Before he grabbed his jacket and jumped out of the window.

"What is his problem with doors?" I muttered shaking my head as I sat back down turning to Scott. "And you, you have a lot of explaining to do," I said he sighed, Stiles and he sat at the foot of my bed and they started to fill me in on what's been going on and how they made Derek a fugitive before it ended up just us all catching up.

We relaxed in my room until my phone went off.

_From: Unknown._

_It's time. -D_

I knew instantly it was from Derek and swung my legs over my bed.

"Let's go," I said simply. Lacing my boot's up tightly before grabbing my hoodie and leather jacket.

Scott and Stiles followed me downstairs and we jogged down the road and round the corner to where a black Camero was parked.

Stiles climbed in the back with a police radio and Scott went to get in the passenger seat.

"No," I said making him pause. "We might have to pick Derek up in a hurry. They'll be no time for you to move. Besides in the back your more hidden," Scott nodded and climbed in the back. I started the car and told Scott to give me directions to the Argents. I stopped on the road outside their house.

"Buckle up boys," I said, before revving the engine loudly pressing the horn a couple of times. I saw Kate Argent at the window and flashed my blue eyes towards the house her face turned to anger and she came out of the house gun in hand. I smirked my foot hitting the accelerator and drove down the road grinning when I saw the headlights behind me.

"She's following us," Stiles said looking back.

"That's kinda the point," I replied taking a sharp right that would lead me onto the back roads.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Scott asked nervously as I drifted round a corner and they were thrown to the side.

"Youtube," I replied. "I told you to buckle up!" I added when Stiles grunted in pain, his head hitting the window.

"They're gone!" Stiles said suddenly and I looked in the mirror, sure enough Kate was now driving the other way.

"_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works," _The Sheriff's voice came through the radio Stiles was holding.

"Dammit," I cursed, hoping we'd give him a bit more time. I spun the car round and took a few short cuts. "I owe Derek new paint work," I muttered I could hear the sirens loudly from the other side of the building and could smell Derek as he ran through the door.

"Get in!" Scott yelled opening the passenger door, Derek jumped in, slamming it shut as I pulled away again.

"Stiles get down!" I half shouted seeing the Argents aim their guns towards us putting a couple of holes in the door.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Stiles asked.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek shouted in frustration hitting the dashboard. My head snapped to the side, looking at him in shock.

"Who, the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up," Derek snapped.

"Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs-" Stiles said defending his dad.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," Derek said and Scott groaned.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it," He said.

"All right," I snapped shutting them all up.

"How did you find him?" Stiles asked leaning forward and I glanced at Derek as I pulled onto a busy road. Derek glared at him.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us. Or just them. I'll be back here," Stiles said when Derek glared at him.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris," He explained.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked pushing forward again.

"Why him?" Scott asked pulling his best friend back in his seat.

"I don't know yet," Derek replied.

"What's the second?" I asked.

"Some kind of symbol," He replied unfolding a piece of paper with a badly drawn but distinctive picture on. Scott groaned loudly. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace," Scott said.

"Remind me again why your dating a hunter?" I asked looking at him in the mirror.

"She's not a hunter," Scott protested.

"Not yet," I scoffed.

"You need to get the necklace," Derek said as I drove down our road having successfully lost the cops and hunters.

"How?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't matter. But that symbol has something to do with the Alpha's plan. We find the necklace we might be closer to finding out who it is," Derek said as I stopped the car. We both got out, letting the boys out of the back and I looked at the damage on the car.

"I suggest taking it to a garage," I said running my fingers over the two bullet holes and scratches.

He pulled out his wallet and handed me several bills. Making me sigh.

"I'll take it to the garage tomorrow," I said putting the notes in the ash tray. He gave a smile before disappearing round the side of the house and I knew I'd see him in a minute. I waved to Stiles who was getting in his Jeep and jogged up stairs. Mum was working a night shift again.

"Night Scott," I called hearing a vague response back I walked into my room locking my door behind me. Derek was scanning through the books on my shelves and ran his fingers over a set of classics his uncle had given me.

"Still in perfect condition," He noted and I smirked.

"Of course," I replied. "Just like this," I pulled my triskele, pack necklace from under my top then pulled back my sleeve so he could see the wolf bracelet Laura had given me and he smiled.

I went into the bathroom changing into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before going back into the bedroom where Derek was now looking at the pictures I'd blue tacked to the wall.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked and he shrugged.

"If you want," He replied and I nodded. He kicked off his boots and dumped his jacket on my desk chair before laying next to me.

"Why has the alpha got such a big grudge against the Argents?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know," He said and I sighed, closing my eyes letting the sleep come.

I woke to the sun blaring through my window and I groaned trying to bury my face deeper into the pillows when I heard a chuckle. I sat up looking to see Derek reading one of my books sitting on my desk chair.

"Morning," He said and I glared at him.

"Hi," I replied shortly, before collapsing back and looking over at him.

"Scott's gone to school and your mom isn't home yet," He said and I nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Nearly noon," He replied and I shot up.

"Urgh. I'm going to have a shower," I said, standing up. I walked into the bathroom and took a hot shower leaving the bathroom in just a towel Derek looked up from his book and I rolled my eyes at his staring.

"See something you like Derek?" I asked walking over to my closet, I pulled out a pair of black skinny fit jeans with zips at the bottom and a deep red tank top, tossing them on my bed.

I grabbed my underwear and went back into the bathroom, pulling it on. I dried my hair the best I could in front of the bathroom mirror before tossing the towel in the hamper and going back into my bedroom in a sports bra and black panties. I blow dried my hair in front of the dressing table, brushing it into its usual side parting, I put on my usual make up before finally pulling jeans and top on.

"I am going to take your camaro to the garage," I said when my stomach growled.

"No I'm not. I'm going to get food," I decided, grabbing a pair of socks before walking downstairs vaugley aware Derek was behind me.

Going into the kitchen I pulled open the fridge staring at the contents before pulling out some bacon, butter and juice. I grabbed the bread tossing it to Derek with a plate and a knife.

He seemed to get the message, pulling out four slices of bread putting them on the plate where he started buttering them. I grabbed a frying pan tossing four strips of bacon in watching them sizzle.

Reaching up on top of the fridge I pressed the button, turning the radio on I hummed casually in tune to the music as I flipped the bacon over making it nice and crispy before putting two slices on each piece of bread. As I put the pan in the sink Derek turned them into sandwiches cutting them easily in half.

"Juice, water or soda?" I asked pouring myself a glass of orange juice. He looked up and shrugged. Rolling my eyes at his unhelpfulness I poured him another glass of juice setting it in front of him.

I sat next to him at the island biting into my sandwich and he laughed at how quickly I ate it.

"What? I missed dinner!" I said defensively through a mouthful of bacon. He rolled his eyes and stood up washing the pan, his plate and glass up. "You don't have to do that," I said reaching round him to put my plate and glass in the sink.

"You cooked," He shrugged and I smiled slightly. It's how a pack would work, everyone did their bit.

He put everything away making me roll my eyes and we both stopped what we were doing when mom's car pulled up outside.

"Go upstairs," I said pushing him towards the stairs. He ran up the stairs as the front door opened and mom walked inside while I was wiping the top of the cooker.

"Hi mom," I said smiling over at her.

"Hi sweetheart," She said with a smile hanging up her coat with a yawn.

"Long night?" I asked and she nodded. "Go get some sleep, I hear Scott's got a big game tonight," She nodded again before walking up the stairs and I smiled at her retreating figure.

I finished cleaning the kitchen before looking up to see Derek stood there, my bike helmet and my keys placed on the counter along with my leather jacket and boots were in his hand.

"If you drop the car off I'll pick you up," He said handing me his keys.

"Just don't break her," I said tossing him my own keys. He rolled his eyes as I laced up my boots and pulled my jacket on. My cell in my back pocket I heard mom was asleep, Derek pulled the spare helmet on before doing up his leather jacket and going outside. I smiled as I climbed in the car, tossing my helmet and phone onto the passenger seat before driving down the road, watching the bike in my mirror.

I pulled up in the doorway to the garage getting several stares from the loud engine. I grabbed the cash out of the ash tray before climbing out of the car, shoving my cell phone back into my back pocket my helmet in hand.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked.

"Yeah, I need a new back wing and passenger door along with a new paint job," I said gesturing to the car. The guy looked at it and the bullet holes before glancing wearily at me.

"No, I'm not a drug dealer," I said simply and it just increased his suspicion. "An extra hundred if you can get it done in forty eight hours," I said.

"Alright. Cash up front and I need your contact details and signature," He said gesturing to a form on a desk.

I filled out the form and handed him the money. Thanking him I walked out pulling my hair into my helmet I did my jacket up moving my phone to my jacket as I climbed onto the back of the bike wrapping my arms around Derek's waist.

I didn't really pay attention to where we were going until we stopped and I looked up, we were parked outside Stiles' house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked jumping off the bike, pulling my helmet off.

"Stiles has a free period and will be back in a few minutes," He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"You have his timetable memorised?" I asked suspiciously. Making him glare at me.

"Stiles has some information that we need. Besides Scott will come here straight after school no doubt," I nodded, it made sense. We walked round the back of the house and I pointed to Stiles' open window.

Derek jumped up first easily sliding through and I followed, looking around the room.

Sure enough two minutes later the Jeep pulled up outside and Stiles was running up stairs and burst into his room, he didn't see either of us as he threw his bag by his closet.

"Hey, Stiles!" The Sheriff yelled and Stiles spun round.

"Yo, Da- Derek. Kelli. I, um-" I gave him a look to shut up and he ran out into the hallway shutting the door.

"What'd you say?" The older Stilinski asked.

"What? I said 'Yo – d-dad,'" Stiles lied, his heart rate rising.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game,"

"My first game. Guh, that's great. Awesome. Uh – Good," Stiles stuttered.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you," The Sheriff said and I looked away out of the window sadly, Stiles was lucky. I tuned out of the rest of their conversations until the door opened and Stiles came back in. Derek grabbed him by the collar slamming him against the door, I took a step forward.

"If you say one word –," He threatened.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Scott's sister Kelli is hiding Derek Hale in my room – Bring your gun'?" Stiles asked Derek narrowed his eyes and lowered him to the floor, straightening his shirt. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy," He said straightening Derek's jacket. He smirked when Derek took a step back and I rolled my eyes taking my jacket off, laying it on top of my helmet before tossing myself back onto the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Oh, my God!" Stiles groaned looking down at his phone.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked, Stiles shook his head.

"No. He's still working on it. But... there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there," Stiles said and I looked up at them confused.

"So?" I asked.

"So, it wasn't Scott," He said.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked and Stiles but his lip slightly.

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can," He said texting somebody, then he grinned. "He'll be here in two minutes,"

Derek sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed picking up a random book of Stiles'.

Two minutes later the doorbell rang and Stiles practically sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, we heard the door open.

"Heya Danny!" He said.

"Stiles," The other guy replied.

"Come on up," Stiles said before we heard them come upstairs. I picked up a text book and pretended to read it as they came in and I vaugley recognised the guy.

"I need a favour before we start," Stiles said and Danny looked suspicious.

"What?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Trace a text," Stiles said simply.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked in shock.

"Trace a text," Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do," Danny sat down, pulling out three books tossing them onto the desk.

"And we will, once you trace the text," Stiles said pushing the books away.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked.

"I – I looked up your arrest report, so –," Stiles trailed off.

"I – I was 13. They dropped the charges," Danny protested.

"Isn't a civilian looking at police records illegal?" I asked looking up.

"Whatever," Stiles shrugged, waving me off.

"No, we're doing lab work," Danny pressed, sitting down opening a book.

"Oh, my –," Stiles groaned. They read a book in silence for a minute before Danny looked over at us.

"Who are they again?" He asked.

"Scott's sister Kelli and um my cousin – Miguel," I gave a small giggle at Stiles, I saw Derek glance up with raised eyebrows and I pressed the book to my face, to cover up my laughter.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asked, I glanced over at Derek to see he did in fact have blood on his shirt.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds," Stiles lied. "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts," Derek tossed the book he was reading on the bed before walking over to the chest of drawers pulling the top drawer open he pulled his shirt over his head and I took a minute to subtly stare at his amazing body, he'd always had a great body but this was by far the best I'd ever seen it.

Derek balled up his shirt and tossed it at me, I jumped when it hit my face and I looked up at his face.

"See something you like, Kelli?" He mumbled innocently so Danny and Stiles couldn't hear. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it as I felt my face heat up looking away. He tried on a grey shirt only it was way to small.

"Uh, Stiles?" He said pulling it back off and Danny was not so subtly checking him out also.

"Yes?"

"This no fit," He said.

"Then try something else on," I said, he shot me a glare before pulling on a brown and blue striped shirt.

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?" Danny looked at Stiles confused. "The shirt,"

"Oh, It's – it's not really his colour," Danny stuttered.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?" Stiles said and Danny gave him a dirty look.

"You're a horrible person,"

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text," He said pushing his laptop towards Danny.

"Stiles!" Derek said throwing another shirt back in the drawer. "None of these fit," He said. Danny took another look at Derek before turning to the laptop.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text," He said Stiles grinned at me and I snorted. Derek glared at me and I rolled my eyes standing up I walked over to Derek and looked through the drawer. I found a shirt at the back of the drawer that was a size bigger than all of the others with the label still in.

I handed it to him and he pulled it over his head, it was tight but it fit. It was a plain dark grey shirt. I grabbed his arm making him turn around and sliced the label with my claw. He glared at me as I poked him in the back of the neck with my claw and I laughed slightly.

Tight clothes looked good on him… Wait what? This is Derek, your dead best friends brother Derek!

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one," Danny said. I leant between the boys chairs and Derek leant behind me his hand resting on the small of my back giving me a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked, breathing down my neck making me bite my lip until I read the screen.

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right!" I protested.

_Melissa McCall_

_Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital._

"Danny, Stiles is going to have to rearrange this study session," I said standing back up pushing Derek away from me when he reached out for my arm.

Danny and Stiles spoke for a minute before Danny left.

"This isn't right. Mom logs on and anyone can use the computer," I protested gesturing to the screen.

"I know," Derek nodded, putting his hand on my arm, assuring me he knew she had nothing to do with it.

I ran through everything I knew in my head.

Kate and the Argents were responsible for the Hale house fire.

Peter and I were the only ones who made it out alive.

Derek and I were the only people wanting and capable of getting revenge.

Laura was killed by the Alpha.

The only werewolf scents in Beacon Hills were Mine, Scott and the Hales.

The only Hales were Derek and...

"Oh my god," I breathed.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Derek who looks after Peter?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, thrown by my question.

"Just answer the question," I snapped.

"His nurse. Jennifer," He said not understanding.

"I need to talk to mom," I said pulling my jacket on.

"I'll drive," Stiles said though I'm pretty sure it's just because he wanted to stay in the loop. I nodded, we ran down the stairs and I got in the back of the Jeep, Derek in the passenger seat and Stiles driving.

My phone vibrated and I looked down.

_From: Scott_

_I got it._

Below was a picture of the Argent symbol as a gold pendant. Stiles looked down at his phone and he had the same text and then his phone rang.

"Put it on loud speaker," I instructed and he complied.

"_Did you get the picture?" _He asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles nodded, Derek grabbed his arm pulling the phone closer to him.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something," He insisted.

"_No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line,"_ Scott asked, Derek let go of his arm.

"_Where the hell is Bilinski?" _Coach's voice yelled and I snorted at him.

"_Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start," _Scott said.

"I know. Look if you see my dad, can you tell him – tell him I'll be there," Stiles said. "I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks," Stiles hung up and sighed.

"You're not gonna make it," Derek pointed out.

"I know, Stiles said as we pulled up outside the hospital.

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either," Derek's eyes flickered to me.

"Not until we find out the truth," I said and he nodded.

"By the way, one more thing," He said.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked. Derek grabbed the back of his neck slamming his head into the stearing wheel. "Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for," Derek snapped back.

"What about Kelli?" Stiles asked gesturing to me. "She was just as bad,"

"She'll get what's coming to her," Derek said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, bite me," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe I will," He said his canines extending and I gave him a disbelieving look. He wouldn't... Would he?

"Come on we need to talk to my mom." I said pushing Stiles slightly making him get out, I climbed out. "You," I pointed at Derek. "Stay put," I said, he rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

I walked up to the hospital Stiles next to me.

"Can I help you?" A nurse at the desk asked.

"I'm looking for my mom. Melissa McCall," I said to her.

"She went to ICU. I can page her-"

"No thanks it's fine," I said pulling Stiles away. I walked through the hospital not saying a word until we got to the desk at ICU.

"She's not here," Stiles said and my phone rang.

"Yeah can't find her," I told Derek.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"ICU," I replied.

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle," He said. I nodded walking into the room that had _Hale, Peter _written on the door.

"Oh god," I breathed, looking into the empty room.

"Well, he's not here either," Stiles told Derek taking the phone from my hand.

"What?" Derek asked.

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek," Stiles repeated.

"Stiles go," I said my voice cracking slightly as the scent of an Alpha hit me.

"Stiles, get out of there right now – it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek shouted, spinning around Peter was leaning against the door casually. I looked away the right side of his face was scared badly from the burns. He was wearing a black shirt with a long leather trench coat.

"You must be Stiles," He said. "Kelli. Good to see you again! You never came to visit me tut, tut," He pouted.

"I had to run," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes," He nodded. "I'm glad you did,"

"What are you doing here?" We spun round to see Jennifer walking down the corridor. "Visiting hours are over," She said.

"You – and him. You're – you're the one who – Oh, my – and he's – Oh, my God, I'm gonna die," Stiles said realising what was happening.

"No your not," I whispered, pushing Stiles behind me as I heard Derek behind me, he elbowed the nurse in the face and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse," Peter pouted.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people," Derek growled. "Get out of the way," Stiles instantly ran backwards into the wall and Derek looked at me. I gave a small nod and we both shifted looking back to Peter.

"Oh, damn," Stiles said.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asked walking towards us. "One of my own family?" Derek roared leaping off a wall to his right going towards Peter, but the latter grabbed him slamming him into the wall. I growled jumping towards him only to be slammed to the floor. Derek fell next to me and I was pulled up by my throat.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me," He said dragging us down the corridor as I chocked. "I was being driven by pure instinct," He let go of us and I groaned.

"Do you want forgiveness?" Derek asked standing up, punching Peter across the face only for him to be thrown down the corridor. I swung my leg out and he pinned my leg to his side. Twisting me around and throwing me I hit the wall, hard before crumpling to the floor.

"I want understanding. Do you have any idea – What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over the plateau in the healing process," He walked to stand next to Derek who went to punch him, Peter dodged each blow easily. Grabbing Dereks hand and crushing it easily. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you,"

Derek started crawling down the corridor and Peter grabbed my upper arm, crushing the bone, pulling me behind him as we followed Derek.

Derek was leaning against a table in the morgue a bloody nose. Peter threw me on top of him and we both groaned. Derek wrapped his arm around me, shifting me slightly his hand on my broken arm.

"I was going to wait, for dramatic flair – but-" The healing process kicked in and Peter flicked a mirror, spinning it round and round as the burns on his face disappeared. "When you look this good, why wait?" He crouched down in front of us. "Derek, Kelli, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all," He said reaching out, touching the triskele pendant round my neck. "We're family,"

* * *

**_So Peter's back! I have a vauge idea about what his relationship is going to be like with Kelli, but it depends on how his storyline goes in the show. So we'll see._**

**_Pictures of Kelli's bracelet and necklace are on my Facebook page as well as things like her boots and jacket._**

**_Also this story is not rated M due to smut, I can't write that! You can write/imagine what happens at the appropriate times! I'm not writing it._**

**_Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see or ask any questions you have, all is welcome. :)_**

**_Thank you! _**


	3. Code Breaker Part One

_**Hey again! These are only being updated so fast because I'd already written them, I can't promise how quick the others will come! **_

_**This isn't quite as long as the last chapter but it's longer than the first.**_

_**Word Count: 4,709**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Code Breaker**

After Peter explained everything it just confused me even more. He could smell my confusion because he reached out stroking my cheek, making me flinch slightly.

"This has just added to your confusion though hasn't it. You've got a lot on your mind already. Not understanding your feelings for people, being attracted to your mate when you haven't had the chance to seal the bond," Both Derek and my head snapped towards him.

"Mate?" I asked, my eyes flicking to Derek.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Peter asked, feigning shock. Looking between Derek and I. "My favourite nephew and my nieces best friend, aw," I stared at Derek.

"Mate," I whispered. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense. I was away from Derek for my first mating season and have been ever since. Now we're both of age this is the first time we're together, it's why I had such a crush on him as a child.

"Everything makes sense," I breathed.

"Do you understand now?" Peter asked and Derek nodded slightly.

"We need to find Scott," He said.

"We don't have a car," I pointed out. Peter reached into his pocket pulling out a set of keys.

"Let's go," We walked back to where the nurses body was laying and could hear no pulse from her. "Shame," He sighed picking her up. We followed him into the car park where he dumped the body in the trunk. Derek got in the passenger seat and I silently climbed in the back. The drive to the school was tense, nobody spoke a word until the car came to a stop in the parking lot where everyone was still coming out from the lacrosse game.

"He'll be in the locker room," I told Peter, he gave a small nod and we walked through the school, he pulled the wiring out of the wall forcing the room into darkness.

"Talk about dramatic," I breathed. We walked into the room and I stood next to Derek in the showers, boys locker room stunk. Peter stood round the corner and I watched as Derek nudged a lacrosse ball with his toe and I watched as it rolled across the floor and Scott appeared round the edge.

"Thank god! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's going on?" Scott asked and I sighed.

"I really don't get lacrosse," Peter said holding up a stick appearing behind my brother, who spun round and gaped at him.

"It was you," Scott breathed.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. I have the right? Hm. I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it," he said.

"I'm not helping you kill people," Scott said.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include -" Peter looked to us.

"Allison," Derek put in.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asked staring at Derek.

"It was a mistake," Derek said simply.

"What?"

"It happens," He said

"Kelli, what the hells going on?" He asked. "Why are you helping him?"

"To fix things. He's killing the people who killed his family. People who deserve to die," I said.

"His family, not yours," He said and I shook my head.

"You don't understand Scott. They were my family too. From when I was bitten, they became my family, and they helped me, like Stiles helped you," I said, silently begging for him to understand.

"Scott – I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential," Peter said.

"By killing my friends?"

"Sometimes the people closest to you – can be the ones holding you back the most," He said.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that," Scott said.

"Scott-" I snapped but Peter held up his hand.

"It's okay Kelli," He said to me. "Maybe – you could try to see things – from my perspective," He stabbed his claws in the back Scott's neck and he collapsed to the floor in pain, his eyes changing yellow. I went to step forward but Derek grabbed my forearm holding me back, he had a slight worried look on his face watching as Peter walked out.

"Let's go," He whispered. "He'll be fine," Derek practically pulled me out of the locker room and Peter drove me home. I looked over to Derek.

"Will you – I –," He gave a small smile.

"I'll be there," He nodded.

"G'night Peter," I said.

"Goodnight Kelli," He said. I got out of the car and practically ran up to the house. Throwing the door open I ran to my room where Derek was shutting the window.

I just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to accept it. If you don't want to," He said. _Mate. I had a mate. It was Derek. Did I want a mate? Yes, every wolf wants to find its mate. Did I want it to be Derek though? My dead best friends older brother? Yes._

I felt something inside of me change a new bond. Stronger than the pack bond but not yet complete.

"I already have," I whispered looking up at him. "If you'll have me that is," He looked at me amazed, in two steps he was across the room in front of me looking down our faces inches apart.

"Of course," Before I registered what he'd said his lips were on mine, I lent up my hand going through his hair the other clenched in the back of his shirt. He deepened the kiss pushing me back into the door, the wolf inside me howled with happiness and possessiveness. _My mate, mine! _

"When did you get this?" He asked as he looked down at me on the bed, his fingers were running over the triskele tattoo with the Japanese word underneath.

"Three years ago," I replied.

"Hale," He whispered and I nodded.

"My place is as a beta in a Hale pack no matter who the Alpha is," He smile leaning down and kissed me again.

* * *

**Imagine what you like here!**

* * *

I rolled over and groaned at the light coming through the window as my eyes fluttered open I felt warmth behind me and smiled slightly remembering the events of last night. My small smile turned into a grin and I rolled over looking up at Derek who was leaning against the head-board above the covers with his jeans back on.

"Good morning," He said with a chuckle as I grinned up at him.

"Good morning," I replied, he lent down and I kissed him softly.

"Your mom came to check on you, so did Scott," He said and I nodded. "I don't think Scott's very happy, he could smell us,"

"I don't care," I said leaning against his chest. I grabbed my phone looking at the clock it was ten am. Mom was at work, Scott was at school we were home alone. "Have you heard from Peter?" I asked, looking up and he shook his head.

"Not since last night. He said he'd call when he needed something. He hasn't called," He trailed off tracing patterns down my back with his fingertips as he spoke making me bite my lip, half giggling, half shivering.

"I'm going to have a shower," I said looking up at him with a slight smirk. I pulled the sheet with me as I looked down at the clothes that were left on the floor.

"You owe me new clothes," I said holding up my ripped bra. He rolled his eyes following me into the bathroom.

After the shower that took about an hour and a half longer than it normally would and a mating bond that was fully completed we both found some clothes. I got dressed into underwear, a pair of cotton shorts, black sports bra and a grey loose cotton sweater.

Before he followed me downstairs and I toasted some toast and made coffee for both of us. We ended up on the sofa eating breakfast with netflix on the tv with a Disney movie playing.

We didn't move until Scott came home and I sighed.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled as I walked into the hallway where Scott slammed the door.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. "In regard to you two?" He added when I raised an eyebrow. "You've been back in town less than three days and you've already slept with him,"

"What are you implying Scott?" I asked coolly.

"The last time you saw him you were twelve years old," He said.

"Thirteen actually," I corrected.

"He's not good for you," He shouted.

"Excuse me? Says who?" I demanded.

"Anyone with a brain," He said and Derek growled lowly from leaning against the stair rail.

"He's my mate Scott. All I did was accept the bond," I said. Scott looked confused. "Oh my god, don't you read?" I pulled my shorts down slightly revealing my the bite mark on the outside of my hip. "It's done. The only thing you can do now is kill one of us, and if you kill him either I'll go insane or I'll die," I told him, putting my waist band back in place when my phone vibrated. "Now what," I mumbled pulling my phone out of my sports bra I looked down at the text.

_From: Peter_

_Jackson Whittemore needs to be dealt with by tonight. The Hunters are getting close to him, he's too dangerous._

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go get ready to go out," I said pushing past Scott who was still stood there his mouth open. Derek followed me upstairs and I tossed him my phone. He read the text and nodded.

"My mom will be home in about ten minutes," I said as he went to kiss me. He groaned before falling back onto the bed while I went into my closet pulling out a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny fit jeans. I stripped off my sweater and shorts leaving me in my underwear and I could feel Derek staring.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"What?"

"The tattoo on your shoulder,"

"_Genus non habeat intelligatur sanguis"_ I recited. "It's latin for _Family Doesn't Have To Mean Blood," _

"And the one on your wrist?"

"_Invenire Intra Vires. _It's also latin. _To find the strength within," _I told him.

"Your anchor," He said and I nodded, brushing out my hair leaving it wavy in slight curls down my back.

I sat down at my dressing table circling my eyes with eyeliner and mascara before adding a slightly tinted lip balm along with powder. Once I was done I pulled on my low neckline shirt and jeans, rolling my eyes when I saw Derek's eyes constantly follow me. I grabbed a few hair ties sliding them onto my wrist.

"Kids, I'm home," Mom called as we heard the front door shut.

"I'll be right back," I said before walking downstairs to see mom getting a drink.

"Ya know technically I'm not a kid anymore," I pointed out. She rolled her eyes and kissed me on the cheek.

"I've got to go get ready," She said rushing up the stairs.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked following her into her room.

"I have a date," She said rummaging through her closet.

"Oooh, spill!" I said sitting down on her bed as she tossed some clothes down.

"He's a new medical intern at the hospital, I met him today and he asked me to dinner," She said going into the bathroom to get changed.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Handsome. Brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and don't even get me started on his body," She said coming back out, sitting at her dressing table.

I came up behind her brushing her hair up nicely, before helping her with her make up when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said. Jogging down the stairs I opened the door to see a girl, about Scott's age with long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty but my eyes flickered to her necklace. This was Scott's ex?

"Erm, hi," She said. "I'm Allison. Is Scott in?" She asked.

"Sure. Come in. I'm Kelli. Scott's older sister," I said and she smiled. I lead her upstairs and stopped outside Scott's room. "I'll see you later Allison," She smiled and nodded and I went back to my room.

"We're going to pick up your car," I said and he nodded. "Meet me outside," I grabbed my leather jacket and keys before going back to the hallway. "I'm going out," I yelled.

"Where are you going sweetie?" Mom asked.

"The garage. I need a new starter motor for my bike, mines on it's way out," I lied and she nodded.

"Be careful," She said.

"You too," I replied with a wink and she rolled her eyes going back into her room. "Bye Scott, Bye Allison!" I called.

"Bye," They both called back. I pulled on my leather jacket and helmet going, shutting the front door behind me as I got on the back of my bike, Derek insisting he wouldn't fit on the back.

We parked outside the garage and I walked inside pulling my helmet off.

"Here to pick up," I said to the guy, it was a different guy to the one who took the car but I didn't really care.

"Name?" He asked picking up a clipboard.

"Kelli McCall," I replied he handed me the keys, checking out the new body work the bullet holes had been repaired and the scratches re painted. I slid into the driver's seat, tossing my helmet onto the passenger seat. I drove it out of the garage and back towards my house where Derek left my bike before pushing me into the passenger seat, after inspecting his new paint job.

He drove to the school and told me Jackson was in the locker room, so we walked through the school, into the boys locker room and I scrunched up my nose.

"It stinks in here," I mumbled and Derek rolled his eyes, sitting on the bench looking through Jackson's ipod and I leant against the locker opposite my foot resting next to my knee with my arms folded.

The music stopped.

"What the hell?" Jackson asked then spotted me, then Derek. "Hey,"

"I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one – in a long time," Derek said putting the ipod back on the docking station and standing up walking towards Jackson who grabbed a lacrosse stick.

"I'm not scared of you," He said and I raised my eyebrow. "Come on. I'm not afraid," Derek smirked standing in front of him.

"Yeah. You are," He said simply.

"The smell of your fear is worse than the repulsive smell of a boys locker room," I said walking forward.

"Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"You know," Derek said ignoring his question. "I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life – where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us,"

Derek turned smirking at me as we walked out of the locker room Jackson following behind us.

"I'm Kelli by the way," I said not bothering to turn around. "Kelli McCall,"

"Your McCall's sister?" Jackson asked.

"Yup," I nodded. We got back out to the car and I pulled the seat forward letting Jackson climb in the back, before sliding in the passenger seat. Derek drove to the Hale house in a tense silence, Jackson was bouncing his leg annoyingly until we stopped and I let him out.

"This is it? This is the place?" Jackson asked looking up at the burnt house.

"Go in," I said softly he took a few steps forward up onto the porch.

"What's in here?" He asked fearfully.

"Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me," Derek said. Jackson pushed open the front door and walked in looking around, his heart beat sped up.

"This house – it's the same h-house," He stuttered.

"What'd you say?" Derek asked and I looked over at the younger boy in confusion.

"I've dreamt about this place. I – I remember the staircase. I remember these – these walls. I remember – everything," Jackson said, his voice becoming quiet.

"You've been here?" Derek questioned.

"No, never. I dreamt it," Jackson shook his head. Then seemed to realise we were alone. "There's no one else here. And no one else coming?" He asked looking between us and Derek shrugged slightly, his claws extending, advancing on the teen until he was backed into the staircase crying. "No, please – Please don't okay? I'll shut up – I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I – I don't deserve it!" Jackson begged.

"I think you do," Derek said

"N-no!" Jackson shouted.

"Look around you!" Derek shouted. "Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you?" There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that your captain of the lacrosse team,"

"Excuse me." We all looked up to the top of the stairs where Scott was now stood. "Co -Captain," He said before leaping down the stairs and over Jackson's head. Scott shifted as he landed looking back at Jackson. Derek shifted with a roar and I looked between the three of them shifting myself, grabbing Jackson pulling him back. I wouldn't get stuck between the two of them. I wasn't going to choose.

"Move," Derek growled.

"No," Scott said shaking his head.

"Fine. I'll kill you too," He said and I gave him a pointed look. There was the sound of a whizzing arrow outside and I stared at Derek.

"Cover your eyes!" We both shouted dropping to the floor. Gunfire sounded and Derek dragged me to the side, Jackson crawled behind the staircase and I had to watch as several bullets hit Scott. He collapsed to the side human again, clutching his stomach and I watched in horror.

"Scott go!" Derek shouted but he didn't move. Derek glanced at the door before we ran across the hallway grabbing Scott and pushing him towards the back.

"Run and don't stop!" I yelled and he started running. Turning back to Derek I shook my head at his silent plea. He pulled open the front door and we both walked outside the gunfire stopped as we roared.

"Shit," I whispered there were more hunters than we thought. Something hit me and I looked down to see a tranquilizer dart sticking in my shoulder. "I – I –," everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark cellar. A cellar that I recognised. The second thing I noticed was that my wrists and ankles had been shackled to the metal grate behind me. They'd taken my shirt off leaving me in just my sports bra, jeans and boots.

"Kelli?" A voice whispered and I looked to my left to see Derek in a similar position.

"I'm okay," I replied quietly. Looking down I saw wires attached to a patch on my side leading to a machine that would send thousands of vaults of electric into my body.

I pulled at the shackles but they wouldn't budge.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I healed," He assured me and I nodded. "Someone's coming," Two voices could be heard in the corridor. I recognised one as Kate and cursed at the other, Allison.

"What is this place?" Allison asked. _She didn't know?_

"Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has it's secrets?" Kate asked as the door was opened. "Ours is a little different," I felt myself shift as they walked into the room and Kate turned two spotlights on both of us. We both roared, struggling violently against the chains. "Aren't they beautiful?" Allison stepped back, tears filling her eyes as she gasped. Kate smirked turning the dial on each electrical box and I was forced to shift back to human as I screamed, I heard Derek scream next to me and I could vaguely hear the two Argents talking.

The electric stopped and I gasped suddenly able to breathe again.

"What are they?" Allison asked staring at me. _She recognised me._

"Shape shifter. Lycan. Werewolf," Kate shrugged. Turning the dial back up again. "To me he's just another dumb animal," The voltage stopped and I shifted back into a wolf as Kate walked closer.

She grabbed Derek's face pulling his lip up.

"Come here," She said and Allison walked slightly closer. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you find on those cute little leaf – eating herbivores, is it?" Allison looked at her aunt in disgust and fear.

"This is a joke to you?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?" Kate asked and I scoffed.

"You sane? Yeah right?" I snarled and she raised her eyebrow, turning the voltage back up making me scream and she laughed as it was turned back off.

"So it was them at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked.

"There's four of them – Another younger one like them called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader – Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those – are the real mother fuckers," Kate swore as she turned out the lights. Leading Allison from the cellar slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was gone I collapsed against my restraints shifting human again sweat running down my body as I let myself heal.

We were alone for I don't know how long. Hardly talking, just trying to heal and rest as much as we could before the door opened again and Kate walked in.

"Ah, I hope you slept okay," She smirked turning the light back on. Before leaning against the table smirking at us. "So, who's gonna talk first?" She asked and we both glared at her. "Aw, c'mon. Just tell me who the Alpha is," She said going over to our stuff that was laying on a table. She emptied Derek's jacket pockets pulling out some money.

"C'mon Derek. He killed your sister. Now – either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason – your protecting him," She held his drivers licence up next to him. "Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek,' 'Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?" She asked.

"I can think of one," Derek said looking up.

"Promise? 'Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun – I'd let you go. Alright," She picked up Derek's phone scrolling through it. "Let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God I hate this detective crap,"

"Are you gonna torture me – Or are you just gonna talk us to death, huh?" He asked.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't – I don't wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" She asked.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek growled.

"No, I was thinking more about the – hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah that was fun too." We both glared at her as she ran a finger up Derek's body. "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She licked up Derek's body, white hot rage flooded me and I roared struggling against my chains my eyes flashing. Derek snapped at her but couldn't quite reach. Kate stepped back in shock looking between us. "Oh," She said walking towards me she pulled down the waist line of my trousers slightly so she could see the bite mark on my hip. "Oh a mated pair," She smirked. "First you like them older, now you like them younger," She shrugged innocently.

"Sweethearts, I really don't want to torture you," The door opened and a massive bald guy walked in. "But he does," She smiled slightly before walking our shutting the door behind her.

When the guy left Kate came back in and my ribs arms, jaw, skull and ankles were resetting themselves painfully.

Kate smiled at us before sitting down checking her voice mail.

"_Hey. It's me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now!" _Chris Argent said angrily. Kate sighed.

"Unfortunately, Derek, Kelli, if you're not gonna talk – I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me," Derek looked down as Kate stood up. "You did tell er about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" She glanced at me and I just stared back. "Oh, sweetie – That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it – ironic – Tat you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack – again? Or just a little bit of history repeating," Kate tapped her finger on the top of the electric box.  
"History repeating," She whispered. "It's not Jackson, is it?" She asked spinning back round to look at us. "Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott," She stared at me as I looked at her in alarm, Derek looked up his eyes widening.

"No," I lied but she shook her head stepping forward. "It's not Scott. He's innocent," I said pulling against my shackles.

"I don't think he is," She said.

"Please, don't hurt him," I said desperately. Knowing it was no use. She just smirked walking out of the room as I struggled harder against the chains.

"Dammit!" I cried, realising I was getting nowhere.

"I'm sorry," Derek said after a minute of silence and I looked up over at him.

"For what?" I asked not understanding.

"Everything," He replied. "Getting our family killed, for putting your brother in danger, not coming to find you," He listed.

"The fire wasn't your fault Derek," I said. "They would have found another way to do it with or without your help, only it could have been a day when we were all inside and nobody made it out alive. Scott getting bitten was Peter's fault not yours. It could have as easily been Stiles that he attacked. I'm sorry too," I said and he looked confused. "I'm sorry I hid from you and Laura. She phoned me a couple of times. I'd always hang up on her. She said she'd come and find me, that you'd both come and live with me and I could join her pack. But I lied. I told her I was happy with my pack. I told her about the deer in Beacon Hills. I told her it should be checked out." I said with a choked sob and Derek looked at me in surprise. "I'm sorry I got your sister killed," I said.

"Kelli. Laura's death wasn't your fault," He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really, because it feels like it was, if I'd have joined her pack it never would have happened. If I never told her about the deer she never would have come back here," I said but he shook his head.

"It's still not your fault," He said.

"Just like the fire wasn't yours," I said softly and he looked down.

"Maybe," Was all he said. We both healed in silence slowly and once the process was done I felt better.

A distant howl sounded through the air and I smiled slightly.

_Where are you?_

Was my brothers simple message. Glancing at Derek we both looked up and howled in response.

_Cellar. Hale house. Trapped._

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know and as always if you've got any questions just ask! _  
**

**_What she was wearing when she got up, then the outfit she changed into is on my profile along with all of her tattoos so be sure to check them out (links on my profile)_**

**_Until next time!_**


	4. Code Breaker Part Two

_**Hi guys! I know you might have gotten a message saying I posted the last chapter twice but I took it down to edit it because I noticed how I missed out so much punctuation. So hopefully that's fixed.**_

_**If you do notice me missing loads of punctuation or there's something untrue or if I've spelt something wrong just let me know and I'll fix it as soon as possible!**_

_**Enough of the rambling I will save that for after the chapter enjoy...**_

_**Word Count: 2,906**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Code Breaker Part 2**

I don't know how long we waited until I finally heard the sound of someone running down the tunnel. The door opened and sighed in relief as my brother ran in.

"Kelli," He said with a sigh. Rushing over to un chain me but I shook my head.

"Get him down first. If someone comes back he's a better fighter," I said and Scott unchaned one of Derek's wrists but we could hear footsteps at the end of the tunnel.

"Hide," I hissed and Scott he rushed to hide in the shadows as the bald guy came back in.

"Ready to have some more fun?" He asked. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help," He pulled a baseball bat from behind his back and stood in front of Derek. "But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college," The guy said, he swung the bat but before it made contact Derek grabbed hold of it.

"I brought a little help too," He said, Scott came out of the shadows as Derek punched the guy across the face knocking him out cold.

Scott moved to me undoing both of my hands and I bent down to undo my feet.

"Scott, help me with this," Derek said pulling on his second cuff.

"No," Scott replied firmly and I looked up.

"What?" Derek asked voicing my thoughts.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter," Scott said

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asked.

"It's not the best time Scott," I agreed.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them," Scott said desperately and I shrugged.

"So what?" We asked together.

"So tell me how to stop him," He persisted, I managed to get my feet free and ripped the wiring off of my side.

"You can't!" Derek shouted. "All right? Now – I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now!" Scott made no move and Derek growled. "Get me out right now!" He yelled. I went to step forward but Scott grabbed my arm.  
"Promise you'll help," He said and I resisted the urge to growl at him.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. Your a child," Derek said.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott held up the picture of the dear with a spiral on it's side. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"It came through _my_ door," I said "I sent it to Laura," Scott looked at me in shock.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me." Scott explained and anger filled me. _I'm going to kill him. _"Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other –," Scott was cut of by Derek's growl as he pulled the other shackle off the wall and his wrist.

"I'll help you," He nodded. Scott let go of my arm and I rushed to my mate. Wrapping my arms around his neck I buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, I felt him do the same. "I'm okay," He whispered pulling away, his arms on my shoulders and I looked up at him. "Are you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I think so," I replied, he gave me a strange look but I shook my head, we moved to the table and I pulled my shirt and jacket back on, putting everything back in my pockets.

"Oh and Kelli," Scott said and I spun round, just in time to catch my cell as he threw it at me. "Don't turn the GPS off and leave it at home again," He said and I gave a sheepish smile, I remember leaving it on the kitchen counter, sliding it into my jacket pocket. Lacing my fingers with Derek's as we ran down the tunnel and I shuddered looking at the scorched walls.

We got outside heading towards the house and something felt wrong. Like we were missing something.

"Hey. Hold on. Hold on." Derek said. "Hold on," Scott turned back around looking at us, almost at the front yard.

"Something doesn't doesn't feel right," I said and he nodded.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. It's – it's kind of like it's –," Derek started.

"No, don't say 'too easy.' People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy," Scott interrupted.

"Fine." Derek sighed. "You're right," We went to start walking again but an arrow narrowly missed my throat and embedded itself in Derek's shoulder. Kate and Allison were sitting on a rock, Allison shooting on Kate's instructions.

"Now the leg," Kate said and Allison fired again, this time landing in Derek's leg, him falling to ground. "Now her," An arrow flew towards me but I dodged to the side. Though as I dodged another one hit my arm making me give a small cry of pain. Another arrow hit the back of my knee and my leg gave out. "Flash bolt," Kate said and I did my best to cover my eyes before a sixth arrow hit the tree and bright light flashed in my eyes.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek shouted but Scott was already stunned by it.

Looking up I grabbed the arrow from my leg, pulling it out and tossing it to the side with a grunt of pain, doing the same to the one in my arm. Derek grabbed my good arm pulling me to my feet and grabbed hold of Scott pulling us into the clearing of what used to be the front yard.

"Natural talent," We heard Kate say though I could smell Allison's sadness and anger though I don't think it was all directed at us, mixed into it was also self disgust.

Derek and I both collapsed, the arrow wounds bleeding and Scott was trying to regain his vision.

"Scott go!" I said pushing him forward but Allison was already striding past us.

"Allison, I can explain!" Scott said but she shook her head.

"Stop lying. For once stop lying," She said.

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did –,"

"Was to protect me," She nodded.

"Yes," He said but she shook her head.

"I don't believe you,"

"Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself," Kate said walking over, gun in hand.

"You – you said we were just gonna catch them," Allison said in shock.

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." She shot Derek in the chest and I gave a small cry rushing to his side, knowing he wasn't dead, just badly hurt. "See? Not that hard," She went to shoot me but saw the look on Allison's face and walked nearer to Scott. "Oh, no – I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look," She pointed the gun at Scott's head and I crawled across the floor grabbing Scott by his arm trying to pull him backwards.

"Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison tried to pull her aunt back but was pushed to the floor.

"I love those brown eyes," Kate said about to pull the trigger.

"Kate!" Another voice yelled and I spun round to see Chris Argent walking towards us gun in hand. "I know what you did." Kate's eyes flicked to the burnt house before looking back at her brother. "Put the gun down," He ordered.

"I did what I was told to do," She said and I scoffed, though tears were running down my face.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house," He gestured to me and Scott looked at me in shock. Allison looked between me, her aunt and the house in horror. I pushed the memory away. "One's who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy and his 20 year old sister with no proof they spilled human blood," I looked down in guilt, I had spilt human blood. I heard Derek's pulse weaken and I pulled myself back to his side, extracting my claws and digging them into his chest, pulling out the bullet so it could heal before going back to Scott's side. "We go by the code," Chris said. "Nous chassons ceuz qui nous chassent" My eyes widened. We never knew what it actually was before.

"We hunt those who hunt us," Allison and I both whispered under our breaths, Allison stood back up and took a couple of steps back, her bow on the floor. Kate's finger moved to the trigger and Chris raised his gun, pointing it... at his sister who looked at him in shock.

"Put the gun down," He said, firing a shot at the tree behind her head. "Before I put you down,"

Before Kate could say or do anything, my whole body tensed as the front door creaked open.

"Allison, get back," Chris said, he and Kate pointed towards the door as I pulled Scott of the ground letting my claws and eyes change. Everyone started shifting back slightly trying to see him.

"What is it?" Allison asked fearfully.

"The Alpha," Scott replied, his eyes and claws changing like me. Peter shot from the house and past us, making me growl. Everyone looked round, trying to find him. The three Argent's weapons trying to get a target.

Chris was thrown down first, then Allison was, Scott hit the floor and I roared. Only for the Alpha to roar back, I dropped to my knee's human again, my head bowed down in forced submission.

"Come on!" Kate screamed looking around. "Come on!" She yelled again. She spun round and Peter grabbed her hand. She fired twice missing both times and he crushed her wrist making her scream in pain, dropping the gun. He grabbed her by the throat throwing her onto the porch right by the front door before walking up the steps dragging her into the house.

"No. No!" Allison screamed chasing after them. I looked to Scott who nodded and I ran to Derek's side. He opened his eyes asking silently if it was safe to move and I nodded.

"She is beautiful, Kate," We head Peter say. "She looks like you. Probably not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize." Derek nodded and I ran into the house stopping next to Allison. Peter held Kate in place his claws digging in her throat. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for trying to burn Kelli, leaving me burned and broken for six years," He said lowly. "Say it – And I'll let her live," Kate stared at Allison, fear radiating off both Argent women. Peter's eyes were filled with emotion and six years worth of un shed tears as he tried to keep himself in control.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered. Peter's claws dug into Kate's throat, tearing deep and ripping it apart, blood splattered the walls and her body fell to the floor, eyes wide as she chocked, before her heart stopped.

Flashes of the heat and fire ran through my head. The screams of the humans, howls of the werewolves. I saw Peter, his face black, practically throwing my screaming body out of the tunnel telling me to run, he had to get the others.

I couldn't help but feel satisfaction at her body.

"I don't know about you Allison. But that apology, didn't sound very sincere," Peter said walking forward. I grabbed Allison's arm pushing her backwards as Scott growled next to me. Derek walked in the other side and I shifted completely.

Peter looked at us.

"Run," Scott said. Before the three of us leapt towards the Alpha. Each of us getting thrown back every time. Peter started to shift as Derek was thrown into a table and I lunged again before being thrown back into the stair case. I watched as Scott was thrown to the side and Peter started to lose control. Scott looked up in shock and horror, before throwing himself at Peter again.

"No Scott!" I screamed jumping forward. We were both thrown through the window and I kicked the Alpha back. He went to lunge again but a silver porsche pulled up, lights flashing and horn blaring. Stiles got out of the drivers side and through a glass beaker filled with brown liquid, though The Alpha easily caught it.

"Oh damn," Stiles groaned.

"Allison!" Scott yelled throwing her, her bow, she caught it easily her face hardening as she nocked an arrow firing swiftly and it shattered the beaker causing the liquid to light. Self igniting Molotov cocktail! Flames spread up the Alpha's arm as he roared in pain and Jackson threw the second beaker it smashing in it's stomach as flames engulfed him. I looked to Scott and we both nodded lunging forward we kicked him backwards.

The fire filled him and the pain made him shift back to human, burns covering him as he staggered to the woods before collapsing.

We all slowly stood back up I shifted back to human ignoring Scott and Allison who started kissing as I didn't know what to do, staring at Peter's burnt body, tears flowing down my face freely. Chris Argent woke up, looking at his daughter and just sighed, not saying anything but still not approving.

I watched as Derek walked towards where I stood, he touched my arm slightly, checking if I was okay and I nodded, before we both walked towards Peter. Derek knelt over him his claws extending as I stood back slightly.

I glanced back seeing Chris pull Allison backwards and Scott ran forward.

"Wait!" He shouted. "You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family – what am I supposed to do?" I looked down at Derek and gave a small nod when he looked up at me. Scott couldn't stop him. Everyone else stared in a combination of shock and horror.

"You've – already – decided," Peter chocked. His eyes turning red. "I can smell it on you!"

Derek looked at him, his claws extended. He raised his arm.

"No. No. Don't!" Scott shouted. But Derek slashed his arm down tearing Peter's throat open. He chocked on his own blood for a second before his heart stopped and the light faded from his eyes.

Derek stood back up, turning around.

"I'm the Alpha now," He growled. His eyes turning red. Scott stumbled backwards and Stiles went to his side. I looked away from Peters body, my head bowed as Derek walked towards me. I felt his fingers under my chin lifting it up and my eyes flickered up to find his. "You don't have to, not now," He said and I gave a small smile before throwing my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent.

"It's over," I whispered and he nodded against the crook of my neck. We pulled away and I reached up, kissing him softly before stepping back. Derek looked up at the others.

"What now?" Stiles asked, his voice slightly broken. Chris was the first person to move. He reached over to Allison pulling the necklace over her head walking into the house. I heard the rattle of a chain and the slight shifting of Kate's body.

"What did you do?" Allison asked, when he came back out.

"Put things right," Chris said looking at us. Derek gave a nod. "I'm sorry for your losses," He said and I nodded, with a small, sad smile.

He took Allison's hand picking up her bow and quiver before pulling her away, he helped her into the passenger seat before walking round to the drivers door. He glanced back at us before sliding in and driving off.

Derek jogged up to the house and I could hear the floor boards being pulled up in what used to be the library before he came back out looking to me I nodded and helped him pick up Peter's body, We dropped him in under the floor boards and I pulled his arms over his chest. With a last look at him I helped put the floor boards back in place. Walking back outside, Scott, Stiles and Jackson were now stood around the front of Jackson's car.

"Go home," I told Scott, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be there soon," He nodded.

"I'll give you a lift," Jackson said, I watched with Derek as Scott and Stiles got in the porsche and drove off. As soon as the car was gone I was pinned against a tree with Derek's lips meeting mine roughly. This wasn't Derek. This was the Alpha claiming his mate.

* * *

**_I hope that was alright for everybody, again if there's something wrong with it please let me know and I'll fix it._**

**_Also, I'm currently open for suggestions on how you want Kelli to interact with Derek's pack as I've only written the first and second episodes so far, I'm not 100% sure yet._**

**_As well as that, when it say's she was friends with Derek's sister it means Cora not Laura. For this story imagine Cora is Kelli's age. Making her 13 at the time of the fire and not 11 and she'll be 19/20 when she comes back in season 4. Just to clarify. It's just that I wanted Cora to be in Kelli's year at school but in order for her to be close to Derek before the fire I didn't want them to have a massive age gap and she needed to be able to understand things better than a ten year old could.  
So, she was 10 when she was bitten and 13 at the time of the fire. More about that will be explained, either as flashbacks or separate one shots. I'm thinking the latter!_**

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 8! [SKIP TO THE END OF THE CAPS IF YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW]**_

_**DID YOU SEE IT? IT WAS AWESOME! I HAVE TO WATCH IT ONLINE THE NEXT DAY DUE TO BEING IN ANOTHER COUNTRY AND THAT SUCKS AS I CAN'T FOLLOW LIVE TWEETS ETC.**_

_**SITLES' DREAM WAS REALLY CUTE!**_

_**BUT I HATE THAT I'M STARTING TO LIKE AGENT McCALL. I DON'T WANT TO BE ABLE TO LIKE HIM AND IT'S JUST ANNOYING THAT HE'S GROWING ON ME.**_

_**I LOVE THE FACT THAT CHRIS IS STILL HELPING THE PACK AND HE HASN'T ABANDONED THEM LIKE I THOUGHT HE WOULD AFTER THE MEXICAN HUNTERS CAME TO BEACON HILLS.**_

_**THE BRAEDEN AND DEREK SCENE'S WERE AWESOME! I DO SHIP THEM BUT IN THIS STORY OBVIOUSLY THEY WON'T BE TOGETHER, I'M GLAD DEREK'S FINALLY GETTING SOME FORM OF HAPPINESS, I JUST HOPE HE DOESN'T GET HURT. BECAUSE LET'S BE HONEST HE HAS A BAD RECORD WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN.**_

_**MAMA McCALL'S SCREAM...OH MY GOD IT GAVE ME CHILLS AND MADE ME WANNA CRY, IT WAS PERFECT AND HEARTBREAKING!**_

_**I LIKED MAMA McCALL AND MRS YUKIMURA IN THAT EPISODE IT WAS PRETTY COOL.**_

_**MALIA AND PETER... I WANT THEM TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITHOUT PETER MANIPULATING HER, HE DOES SEEM TO CARE ABOUT HER LIKE HE CARED ABOUT CORA AND I WANT TO SEE MORE OF THAT.**_

_**I'M NOT 100% SURE WHERE STALIA IS CURRENTLY. HAVE THEY BROKEN UP ARE THEY STILL TOGETHER? WHAT'S GOING ON GUYS?**_

_**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, LYDIA. I WANT TO HUG HER! I STILL THINK HER MUM KNOWS MORE THAN SHE'S LETTING ON. HOW DID SHE KNOW MEREDITH? THEY NEVER ACTUALLY SAID. ALSO IS HER GRANDMA ALIVE. **_

_**SO BASICALLY I NEED ANSWERS! THIS SEASON JUST GETS BETTER AND BETTER AND I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT EPISODE WHERE APPARENTLY WE FIND OUT WHO THE BENIFACTOR IS.  
**_

_**I DON'T THINK IT'S: PETER, KATE, ANY OF THE PACK, GRANDMA MARTIN, MEXICAN HUNTERS OR DANNY.**_

_**I THINK IT COULD BE: GERARD ARGENT (WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?).**_

**_Please review and tell me what you think or if you've got any ideas/suggestions/questions, all are accepted and loved! :D_**

**_Until next time *Mock salutes*_**


	5. Alpha, Beta

_**Hey! I don't actually have anything exciting to tell you this time which sucks.**_

_**On another down side, after September 3rd I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update because I'm starting a new school and well, you all know how crazy that can be. I also have to pick my GCSE's and I have no idea what I'm going to do yet...HELP!  
**_

_**Anyway... Word Count: 1,748**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Alpha. Beta.**

We sat in what remained of Derek's bedroom on a mattress just taking comfort from each others presence. When we heard a car pull up and a familiar scent.

"Jackson," He mumbled.

"Are you going to give it to him?" I asked and he nodded.

"I need beta's, a pack," He said and I nodded. He pulled away pulling on his boots and jacket I listened into what was being said.

"Derek. Derek!" Jackson yelled. "I – I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted. You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want," He rambled. I heard Derek jump from the top of the stairs and Jackson whimper slightly as he landed. There was a small thud which I guess was Jackson being pushed against the wall before his cry of pain.

"It'll take affect in the next couple of days," Was all Derek said before walking up the stairs and back into his room.

We heard Jackson catch his breath and I looked out the window as he stumbled back to his car, his shirt in shreds.

"Come on, you can drive me back to my house," I said and he nodded tossing me my jacket, I pulled it on and walked down to the Camero leaning into his side, his arm around my shoulders.

We climbed into the car and I took his hand over the console, with another glance at the house he drove down the drive, I paid little attention until he pulled up outside my house and he told me he'd come through the window. I gave a small nod and walked up to the house in through the front door were Scott looked like he'd just come in.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," He replied. "You alright?" He asked and I shook my head slightly.

"Not really. I'll be fine though. I've dealt with worse before," I told him.

"Are you part of Derek's pack now?" He asked.

"He's my Alpha," I replied with a small nod. He hadn't actually bitten me, not that type of bite anyway.

Scott sighed. I could smell his anger and distrust. "You should join us Scott," I said softly. "You can be in a pack and have a life. You'll just have a safer one," he gave a small shrug. I gave him a small smile before walking upstairs.

Derek was stood by my window a lost look on his face.

I tossed my stuff in the arm chair before walking over to him, as I took his hand he jumped as if he hadn't heard me come in. I smiled slightly, assuring him it was alright.

"I'll go to the police station tomorrow, sort everything out and there a place we can use temporarily for a pack," he said and I nodded. I kicked off my boots and jacket pulling off my blood covered shirt and jeans I collapsed under the covers, Derek lay next to me. I could smell his fear of being Alpha, his despair of losing his final family member. I curled into his chest wrapping my arms around his waist feeling him relax slightly. We lay there in silence until I finally let sleep come.

I woke the next morning alone with a note on the night stand.

_Kelli,_

_Had to go to the station and sort things out. The cars outside it you need it, you'll have to pick me up though._

_-Derek_

I climbed out of bed and dragged myself into the shower washing away the dirt and dried blood. I dried my hair reapplied my make up, dressing in a pair of black jeans, black tank top and leather jacket. I slid my phone into my back pocket and grabbed Derek's keys before jogging out of the house.

I slid in the Camero and drove towards the police station parking outside I got some odd looks as I walked inside.

"Can I help you?" The dark skinned woman asked.

"I'm –,"

"Kelli?" I spun round to see the Sheriff stood there. "Stiles told me you were back," He reached out to hug me in the way I wished my dad would.

"Yeah. I've been back a few days," I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to pick someone up," I told him. "Derek Hale," I added. He gave me a suspicious look.

"You know Derek Hale?" He asked.

"I've known Derek since I was ten. I was – er. His little sister, was my best friend. The Hale's were like my second family. I heard about Laura and came home," I told him hesitantly. "She was like my sister,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," He said and I gave a small smile of thanks. "Derek's free to go," He said. "I'll go get him," He disappeared down the corridor and then reappeared two minutes later walking next to Derek he gave a sigh of relief and I held up his car keys.

"She's still intact," I told him and he smiled.

"Good, because you'd be the one to fix her if she wasn't," He said taking the keys and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I've been exonerated," he explained pulling away and leaning on the desk as he signed some paperwork.

After saying goodbye to the sheriff Derek wrapped an arm around my shoulders leading me back to his car.

"You owe me breakfast," I told him sliding into the passenger seat. He didn't say anything just drove down the road parking outside a familiar looking café.

"I haven't been here in years," I said as we walked inside.

"Didn't think you had," he said with a small smile. Laura used to bring us here every Sunday.

He ordered for the both of us, and I smiled slightly as he remembered what to get me. People were giving Derek suspicious looks making md resist the strong urge to growl at them which Derek seemed to find amusing but there was still a hint of concern in his eye.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked after we'd both finished our meal and I was aimlessly swirling my drink in the mug.

"You bit Jackson, you want beta's," I said and he leant back in his chair seemed to understand.

"You think I don't want you as part of my pack?" He asked.

"No – I don't know," I sighed putting the mug down looking up at him.

"Peter was like your own family. You've lost a lot of family and I wanted to give you some time before I asked you," He explained and I bit my lip, reading between the lines.

"Choosing you, to be my Alpha, it would mean losing Scott," I said, tracing patterns on the table.

"It could do. I don't want to be the reason you lose your brother," He said and I shook my head looking up at him.

"I choose you," I said. _If Scott can't accept this. There's nothing he can do._

Derek pulled out his wallet tossing some bills on the table before holding out his hand, which I quickly took. He lead me out of the café and back into his car before he walked round and slid into the passenger seat. I looked over at him confused, "Where are we going?" I asked and he smirked. The car was silent and I narrowed my eyes, trying to work out where we were going until he pulled up outside the old train yard. "What are we doing here?" Again I got no answer and I followed him out of the car. I followed him inside, he flicked a light switch before jogging down the stairs.

The lights came on and I looked around in surprise. I expected to find the place covered in dust but it wasn't.

A wooden table stood on the floor with a couple of chairs, the train cars had mattresses in positioned between chairs so they were like beds and I counted five.

A small kitchen area was over one side. It wasn't perfect but it was doable.

"It's not much," Derek finally said. "But it's better than anything else," He said and I nodded in agreement.

"It'll be great," I said standing in front of him having to tilt my head up so I could see him. He reached out and swept my hair over my shoulder so the right side of my neck was exposed as he moved the collar of my jacket down. His eyes turning red as he shifted, my wolf reacted forcing my head to the side as my eyes turned blue.

He leant closer to my throat and I felt his warm breath on my neck, he held both of my arms to my side tightly before pressing his teeth into where my neck met my shoulder and I cried out in pain, I felt everything shift again, the pack bond re forming accepting Derek as Alpha.

He pulled his teeth from my throat and howled, I fully shifted and dropped to my knee's my throat bared in submission.

I was a beta again. Derek's beta.

Derek crouched in front of me, placing his hand on my cheek tilting my head back straight and my eyes flicked up to him and suddenly I could smell confusion.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Your eyes," He said confusing me even more. "They're different," He said I reached up to touch them but he stopped me, squeezing my hand he stood up and came back with the mirror out of my bag. He knelt in front of me and held up the mirror.

Instead of just being cold blue they now had a thin circle of red around the pupil with a few flecks through the blue and I gasped looking up at him and he was smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your the mate of an Alpha," He said. "Your second in command, the second most powerful in a pack, if something happens to me, Alpha falls to you. Beta's will answer mostly to you unless I tell them differently, you can do anything but bite them or make them submit. You'll also have a stronger connection to them," He explained. "Shift back," He whispered and I instantly complied my fangs and claws retracting my eyes changing back and he kissed me. "Alpha Female," He said with a slight grin.

* * *

_**Thoughts and suggestions?**_

_**Thank you everyone who's followed/fave'd this story I admit I'm pretty surprised.**_

_**I have a question. Would any of you be interested in reading about Kelli getting the bite and her meeting the Hale's, also a bit about her relationship with everyone before the fire?**_

_**If so let me know and I'll post some snippets in a separate story.**_

_**You know the drill! Any thoughts, suggestions, questions or comments. Put 'em in the review box, they are all much appreciated and would make my day! **_


	6. Omega

_**Hey guys! This chapter is the episode this time with a little bit before and after just to keep the flow and obviously it's from Kelli's point of view the whole time. Anyway...**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Davina Salvatore:** My first review! :D Thank you! Anyway... Aw, thank you! Alpha Female is an actual wolf pack thing so I thought 'let's add it in!' Isaac coming up! I really wanted to add him in before this episode but I didn't know where or when to do it. But now he's here I don't plan on getting rid of him soon. Thank you again!__  
_

**_lillyrosenight:_**_ Thank you very much and here it is! :)_

**_Thanks guys! It really does mean a lot!_**

**_Word Count: 4,256_**

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Omega.**

The weekend passed mostly looking for other potential beta's and I got a job at the High School. It wasn't ideal but I could keep an eye on Scott, Jackson and the betas considering Derek was looking to turn someone in their late teens or early twenties who would probably still be at high school.

So I was now a TA in High School helping me earn the rest of the degree I dropped out of in Washington. Two birds, one stone.

Sunday night I lay on my bed next to Derek my head resting on his chest over his heart as he traced over my trikelion tattoo absently, his fingers occasionally moving, brushing the mating bite making my shiver or squirm closer to him and he'd smirk.

Neither of us spoke we just enjoyed each others company although I decided if Derek kept teasing me I might very well punch him.

Scott had gone to Allison's thinking nobody knew but he always disappeared, then came home stinking of her and sex and mom was at work leaving us with the house to ourselves which we'd been making the most of.

Derek's fingers brushed my mark again and I whined burying my face in his chest, he chuckled.

"I love the affect I have on you," He said. I was about to growl at him but was interrupted by a loud scream from the other side of town.

"Who was that?" I asked both of us sitting up.

"Lydia?" Derek replied.

"As in Lydia Martin the girl Stiles has been pining after for years and Peter bit?" I clarified.

"Yeah," He said and I nodded.

"She's in hospital. Even if she screamed we shouldn't have been able to hear it," I stated the obvious.

"I know," He said. "Call Scott or Stiles or someone, find out what's going on," He said tossing me my phone and I dialed Stiles' number, it rang for a minute before he answered.

"_Kelli?" _He asked, sounding slightly bitter and confused.

"Stiles I know I'm not your favourite person right now but I need to know what's going on and we can help," I said watching as Derek started looking for his clothes. Stiles sighed sounding torn.

"_Lydia screamed really loudly-" _

"We heard," Derek muttered.

"_while she was in the shower. Everyone rushed in and she was gone. Out of the open window presumably into the woods naked," _Stiles said and I looked up at Derek confused.

"She was in the shower?" I asked.

"_Yes! That's what I said," _Stiles said.

"Okay. Derek and I will go look for her, call me if there's any news," I said.

"_Will do, and Kelli?" _He said right as I was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"_Thanks," _

"No problem, Stiles," I said before hanging up. Derek tossed me my clothes and I quickly dressed into jeans, a long sleeved top, my boots and jacket.

"Where would she go?" I asked as we walked outside and stood in front of the woods.

"I don't know. It's common to sleep walk but Lydia was awake meaning it wasn't that, so she could be anywhere. But _if _she's changing like Scott said she wasn't then she could be looking for me," He sounded unsure and I agreed. That made no sense. We'd hardly been in the woods recently so she couldn't have sensed him and her wolf took over. Scott had said the bite hadn't even healed so surely she wasn't a werewolf after all.

"We'll go west, see what we can find," He said and I nodded before we started running, both of us shifting looking for a trace of Lydia's scent.

After nearly half an hour my phone vibrated and we stopped as I looked down at the text.

_From: Stiles._

_Hunters are in the woods. _

I showed the text to Derek and he nodded. They thought Lydia had changed.

We kept running when another scent filled my nose and I skidded to a stop next to Derek.

"That doesn't smell like Lydia," I said looking around. It was werewolf, yes. Female, no.

"It's not," He said looking around. "An Omega," He said running after the fresh trail. It lead us to the grave yard where we could hear a rapid heart beat coming from under the JCB backhoe. I rushed over to it as Derek walked to another grave that had been dug up and I smelt stale blood coming from it, we both shifted back as we walked towards the heartbeat.

"Derek," I said softly and he nodded pulling the JCB up to reveal a terrified boy curled in the corner of the grave shaking with fear, who looked up at us with wide eyes.

"Need a hand?" Derek asked. I hopped down into the grave crouching next to the boy.

"Ssh. It's okay," I said reaching out, he flinched as if I was going to hit him and my eyes flicked to his black eye. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I could smell his pain. "What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Isaac L-Lahey," He chocked out. I recognised the surname from somewhere.

"Well Isaac. Let's get you out of here," I said gently helping him to his feet. He took Derek's hand and was pulled out of the grave before Derek pulled me out.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked looking between us.

"Derek Hale. This is Kelli McCall," A flicker of recognition went through Isaac.

"Are you related to Scott?" He asked and I nodded.

"He's my little brother," I said. "Do you know him?" I asked.

"Sort of. He's in my year and I'm on the lacrosse team with him," He shrugged.

"What happened to your eye?" Derek asked and Isaac's heartbeat sped up again.

"W-what? Nothing. Just an accident," He said quickly. Too quickly.

"It wasn't an accident though. Was it?" Derek asked, Isaac looked at the ground.

"It was," He insisted, but his heart said otherwise.

"Who did it?" I asked softly.

"M-m-my father," He breathed out hoping we wouldn't hear but I did and Derek placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He seemed to understand what I was trying to say and nodded.

"What if I said we could help you?" Derek said, Isaac opened his mouth but Derek never gave him a chance. "Without going to the police or hospital. I can make you stronger, heal faster all your senses stronger," Isaac's eyes flickered over to the large JCB that Derek had easily moved on his own.

"How?" Isaac asked and we could smell his hope and Derek's eyes flashed red.

"W-what are you?" He asked.

"Werewolves," I said my own eyes flashing blue.

"Why would you help me?" Isaac asked.

"Because I know what it's like," I said quietly and Isaac's face softened, Derek squeezed my shoulder.

"I can change you. To be like us," Derek said. "But you need to know everything," He explained about hunters, control and full moons as well as other things like control and how hard it would be.

"I don't want an answer right now," Derek said. "You need to think about it first." He said. I took a piece of paper out of my pocket scribbling down my number and Dereks I gave it to Isaac.

"Call me if you've got any questions or if you've decided. Even if you just wanna talk," I said and he gave a small smile.

"Thanks," He said softly.

"Any time," I said as Derek gave a nod.

"You should probably call the police about that," Derek said pointing to the dug up grave. "Whatever it was. It took her liver," Isaac nodded. We walked back through the woods and decided we wouldn't find her tonight. As soon as we got home I crashed on my bed not bothering to change and was instantly asleep.

I woke the next morning to the blaring of my alarm clock and I groaned slamming my hand down on it before I sat up. It was six thirty and my first day at work. Great!

Derek looked up at me and smiled as I glared at him. _Stupid morning person._

"I'm going to have a shower," I groaned and climbed out of bed, grabbed some underwear before walking into my bathroom standing under the hot stream of water trying to wake myself up. I climbed out of the shower drying myself off and pulling on my panties and bra. I brushed my teeth and towel dried my hair before going back into the bedroom where I blow dried my hair and applied my make up rolling my eyes at Derek watching me when I pulled open my closet. I went for a pair of smart black skinny jeans and a white blouse with the top few buttons undone. I pulled my boots on and looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked good and would probably have hormonal teenage boys ogling the new teacher all day.

"What are you doing today?" I asked, shoving a ring binder in my bag along with my purse.

"I'm going to go check up on Isaac. I won't say anything to him but just make sure he's okay," He said and I smiled.

"Do you know anyone else with the name Lahey?" I asked still trying to work out why it was familiar.

"His father owns the graveyard. Laura used to date a Camden Lahey, he joined the army, MIA," He said and I realised that's where I knew the name from. "His mother died when he was young, cancer," He added and I nodded. Pulling on my jacket I kissed him.

"I'll see you later," I said.

"Have fun," He teased and I rolled my eyes, slinging my bag over my head I grabbed my keys, phone and helmet walking downstairs mom was asleep and I could hear Scott getting ready for school. Shoving my phone in my jacket pocket I tucked my hair into my helmet and rode off to school.

I parked outside the doors, getting confused looks from the students already outside. I put my keys in my pocket before climbing off and pulling my helmet off, running a hand through my hair I sighed, here goes nothing...

I walked through the halls until I got to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm Kelli McCall," I said and she smiled.

"Welcome! You'll be sitting in on different classes each period here's your timetable and I need you to fill out this form," She said passing me a clipboard. I filled our the form and took the timetable. _High school again. Great! _"If you follow me you can put your things in the staff room," I followed her into the staff room next to the principals office. I put my helmet on the table and pulled my bag over my head as I looked at my time table.

**Chemistry – Mr Harris.**_ He hates Scott and will probably hate me. Wonderful! And I have to spend all day in a class room with him._

The secretary introduced me to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Miss McCall isn't it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, sir," I replied and he sighed.

"Let's hope your better than your brother. I'll see you in class," He said before walking off.

I sighed, grabbing my bag walking outside to wait for school to start and I froze as I smelt the Omega from last night.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked as he and Stiles walked over to me.

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body," Stiles said.

"I never ate anyone's liver," Scott said.

"Neither did I," I put in. "Nor do anyone I know. Actually Peter might be a grey area," Both of them rolled their eyes at me.

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, Scott, you're a real model of self control. Actually, wait – hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you two," Stiles said looking between us.

"He's got a point," I agreed.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles asked.

"Allison," Scott replied and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing else mattered. But, no, tha'ts good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you," Scott said.

"Yeah, but she was looking for – Jackson," As Stiles said this Jackson pulled up looking perfectly fine and his scent hadn't changed. He glared at a homeless man eating from the bin.

"Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in. Security!" He yelled. The homeless man walked away and the scent faded. _I need to call Derek._

"What about you Kelli?" Stiles asked and I sighed.

"The first time I shifted it took me two months to remember what happened. It was completely blank, I had no control or memory over what I was doing. After that I was drawn to my pack mates, and my Alpha," I told them. "When I started turning I was terrified and I ran... Into the woods like Lydia's done and went after a human," I admitted softly. Maybe Lydia was turning, or it was the Omega. I glanced over at the trash can again before I sighed. "I need to make a phone call, see you in chem," I stepped away from them and pulled out my phone dialing Derek's number.

"_Kel, what's wrong?" _He asked.

"The Omega was at school," I told him straight away.

"_Did you see who it was?" _He asked.

"I think so. There were to many people around at the time and he was talking to Jackson so I might have got the scents confused. There was a guy, a homeless guy going through the bin in the parking lot. After he left the scent started to fade. The only problem was, Jackson left at the same time and Scott turned up. So it could have been them I smelt," I explained.

"_Alright. I'll check it out. Isaac looks pretty shaken up and is on his way to school. Do me a favour and keep an eye on him?" _

"Will do. I'll see you later," I said before hanging up. I made my way to the Chemistry classroom and sat where Mr Harris told me to as the bell rung and Scott's class came in.

"Class. This is Miss McCall she's the new Teaching Assistant and will be in all of your classes," Mr Harris said and Stiles raised his hand.

"Do we have to call her Miss McCall. I mean, she's like my sister," Stiles said and I smiled slightly.

"Yes you do," Harris replied.

'Only when he's around,' I mouthed and Stiles grinned.

They started a pop quiz and I doodled in the corner of my notebook.

"Dude – your nose. You okay?" Danny whispered and I looked up to see Jackson's nose was bleeding black blood. _Shit. _Jackson glanced over at me before he ran out of class.

"I'll go see if he's alright," I said following him, down the corridor I listened to the boys bathroom hearing only one heartbeat I went in just to see Jackson slam the cubicle door.

The door opened and Derek walked in locking the door behind him, I silently pointed to the middle stall. He nodded, stepping forward he knocked on the door.

"Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class," He said and Derek knocked again. "Just give me a second, okay?" Derek shook the door as if about to break it. "I said give me a frickin' second!" Derek sighed pushing the door forward and breaking the lock easily grabbing Jackson's sleeve pulling him out. "Derek!" He said in surprise.

"You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?" Derek asked.

"Never better," Jackson replied wiping more black blood from his nose.

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now," Derek said.

"Wait – with you? Me with – with you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me 'the bite' doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. I'm not going to be your little bitch like she is," I growled at him my eyes flashing and his heartbeat sped up. "Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities," Jackson ranted.

"Is that so?" Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall one and two, okay? So why don't you just go back the fu-" Derek grabbed his arm turning him so Jackson could see in the mirror a stream of black blood running out of his ear. "What is it? What's happening?" He asked and I took a step forward.

"Your body's fighting the bite," Derek said, confusion and worry evident in his voice.

"Why?" Jackson demanded.

"I don't know," Derek replied. He kissed the top of my head before disappearing.

"What does it mean? What does it mean?!" Jackson asked me desperately.

"I – I don't know," I replied honestly and he glared at me. "Get cleaned up and back to class. I'll cover for you. Say you've got a bad nosebleed," I said before walking out the bathroom and back into the chemistry class where Scott, Stiles, Danny and Mr Harris were all looking expectantly at me.

"Jackson's had a very bad nosebleed. He's getting cleaned up," I said right before the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff walking out of class. The rest of the day passed quickly and Stiles stayed behind for detention with Harris. I collected my helmet from the staff room before riding to the train yard.

Derek was inside waiting.

"Have a good day?" He asked.

"Wonderful," I replied sarcastically walking down so I stood in front of him, reaching up he kissed me, my arms wound round his neck pulling him closer trying to deepen it but he pulled away. I tried to kiss him again but he leant forward and nipped my bottom lip gently with his fangs.

"Nuh uh. We're going to see if we can track the Omega," He said and I groaned again, dumping my bag and helmet on the table I walked away and up the steps, Derek following.

We ran through the woods half shifted following the scent trails, but this Omega had been running around in circles. Finally picking up a fresher scent I cursed at the scent mixed in with it, Scott's.

"You're not Lydia," We heard him say. "Wait!" He called out and we ran off after them, catching up just in time to see the homeless man I saw earlier hoisted into the air by a hunters trap and we could hear the hunters close by.

"Shit," I said grabbing a struggling Scott and with Derek's help pulled him back behind a tree, Derek holding him in place with one hand his other arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to him.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him," Scott protested.

"They're already here," I said shaking my head.

"I can help him!" Scott said.

"Quiet!" Derek ordered in a hiss. We watched as a group of hunters lead by Chris Argent stood in front of the Omega.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Nothing I swear," The Omega lied.

"You're not from around here, are you? Are you?!" Chris shouted hitting him with the electric baton.

"No. No, I came – I came looking for the Alpha," My eyes flicked to Derek, word was travelling fast, too fast. "I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!" He shouted, but fell silent as an older man walked forward.

"Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You want to tell them what we've caught?" He asked Chris.

"An Omega," Chris said to the hunters.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possible alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate – an Omega rarely survives" He pulled out a broad sword and swung it cutting the Omega clean in half and I made a strange noise half between a groan and a whine as Derek put his hand on the back of my head, turning my face into his chest. "On his own,"

"Look. Look. Look at them!" Derek said forcing Scott to watch. "You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight the is together,"

"What are they doing?" Scott asked in horror.

"Declaring war," Derek stated.

"We have a code," Chris protested.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not any more. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening?" The elder Argent shouted. "Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless – begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!" He shouted. Before walking away. The other hunters followed and Derek pulled us both through the woods.

"Do you see now Scott?" Derek asked. "This is one of the reasons you need a pack,"

Scott just shook his head.

"I'm not – I won't –," He stuttered and I looked away sadly. As Scott left my phone rang and I didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Miss McCall – Kelli – It's Isaac, I er –,"_ He sounded out of breath as he spoke.

"Hey Isaac, calm down. What's up?" I asked and Derek looked over at me in concern.

"_I've decided." _He said. _"I want the bite. Tonight," _

"Tell him to come to the train yard," Derek said, I relayed the message before we started running back we got to the train yard arriving just five minutes before Isaac did who was out of breath from riding his bike, walking with a limp and a handprint on the back of his neck as if someone had grabbed him tightly.

"Hey Isaac," I said and he gave a small smile.

"Are you sure you want this?" Derek asked walking closer to the boy.

"Positive," Isaac nodded, his heartbeat even. Derek nodded, pulling Isaac's jacket to the side along with his shirt, leaving his left shoulder exposed.

"This is going to hurt," He warned and Isaac nodded. I stood up as Derek shifted his eyes turning red before sinking his teeth into his new beta's shoulder. Isaac cried out in pain clenching his fists, when Derek pulled away he caught Isaac as he staggered slightly. Leading him to a chair I walked away and gave him a bottle of water from the fridge, unscrewing the cap for him as his hands were shaking.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"No problem." I replied. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, like someone's just taken a chunk out of my shoulder," He tried to joke. Derek was crouched next to him, his hand on his new beta's taking away some of the pain. We listened to his heartbeat that sounded perfectly fine, I looked at the bite which also seemed fine and smiled.

"It looks like your going to be fine," I told him, I could feel the pack bond twisting Isaac into it as a new beta and he smiled, the bite was already working and his black eye was slightly paler.

Derek sighed, happy the bite had taken. I grabbed the medical kit off the table putting a gauze over the bite making Isaac hiss slightly.

"You should be healed completely in the next twenty four hours," Derek told him. "But should start noticing the affects in the morning," Isaac nodded. "Everything gonna seem really different. But you'll be okay," He said and Isaac nodded again.

"I'll be at school okay? So if you need something, _anything_. You come and find me, yeah?" I asked and he nodded a third time. "Good," I sighed. Isaac left soon after saying he had to get home, something inside me stirred, I didn't like him going away. He was pack now, a new beta needed the rest of his pack.

"He'll be fine," Derek assured me, pulling me into his chest.

"I know," I said. "First night away from packs always the hardest," I said remembering mine.

"You did pretty good," He said looking down at me.

"I was only alone for a couple of hours," I corrected remembering them climbing through my window and curling up on my bed. Derek chuckled obviously remembering the same thing.

"I'll call him later," I decided and he nodded.

"Don't forget he's older than you were. It affects teenagers differently to children, like it's different for an adult and a teenager," He reminded me and I nodded.

"I know,"

* * *

**_Good? Alright I hope!_**

**_I will be explaining the reaction Kelli has to Derek touching the bite mark in I think it's the next chapter or the one after I'm not 100% sure, but it will be explained soon._**

**_In regards to Isaac there will be lots more of him to come although I'm not sure what's going to happen to him at the end of season 3b. If he'll stay or if he'll go to France, so any suggestions? Please I need help!_**

**_Can I recommend a story? I'm going to. I think you should all ch_****_eck out Nothing Like My Novels by traceylay. Basically it's an OCXDerek story starting from season 1. But with Stiles' twin sister! It's defiantly rated M for a reason so be careful with that but it's currently my favourite story and I love all of her updates. So if you want a hot new story to read, check it out!_**

**_So guys what did you all think? Any questions, comments, suggestions and recommendations are welcome in the review box. They make my day!  
_**


	7. Shape Shifter Part One

_**Heya guys, just wanted to say WARNING: LOT'S OF ISAAC AHEAD! **_

_**Review replies.**_

_**Davina Salvatore: Thank you! Kelli and Scott have hardly seen each other over the past six years, more to that will be explained but Scott always blamed her for leaving when he didn't know the real reason why she left. Now Scott know's why she left he's going to start seeing things from her point of view a little bit more. But this season is defiantly going to cause some tension between them. :)**_

_**Princess Aziza: Wow! I thought nobody noticed that, if I said no I'll be lying so all I'm going to say is yes she was, and you'll find out a lot more about it in season 3. Until then I reveal nothing! :D Seriously though well done for noticing that!**_

_**Thank you both for your reviews it shows that somebody is actually reading this!**_

_**Word Count: 2,124**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Shape Shifter Part One.**

I woke up for school the next day and was in a hurry to get ready, Isaac hadn't answered his phone last night, I was worried. Derek was too but he stopped me going to check up on him.

"He's probably adjusting. He'll be fine," He'd told me. I rode to school pretty quickly, thankfully not being spotted by a police car. I rushed inside to sign in, I could feel Isaac here and as soon as I was signed in I started looking for him, following his scent to an abandoned classroom. He was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands, eyes scrunched up tightly.

"Isaac," I said softly and his head shot up looking at me. I could smell his pain, confusion and fear. "What's wrong?" I asked rather than guessing from a large list as I sat down next to him.

"E – everything's so loud and I can smell everything," he whimpered and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright. It'll get better," I assured him.

"What did you do? To make it stop?" He asked.

"I was eleven when I was bitten, lot's of things are different when your younger. I had a friend, she was a born wolf, like Derek, she helped me. Gave me a distraction, made me think about something else," I told him softly. "Or I can call Derek. You can spend the day with him?" I asked. Isaac's eye's flickered around the room before he shook his head.

"No," He said pulling himself to his feet. "I'm going to do this," He said, I stood up and smiled, grabbing our stuff I left first and waited down the corridor for Isaac to come back out. He smiled at me as he walked down the hall to his first class.

The morning passed quickly and at lunch I walked into the cafeteria Isaac was sitting with a group from the lacrosse team. When he looked up at me he grinned 'thank you,' he mouthed and I smiled back.

'Anytime,' I mouthed back before pulling my phone out to text Derek.

_To: Derek;_

_Isaac had took a minute to adjust this morning but he's great now._

I told him. I didn't get a reply so I headed to class and sat through the afternoon that took far longer than it needed too.

I waited outside the school and watched as Scott and Stiles got in the Jeep, Jackson drove off and Isaac grabbed his bike. I pulled on my helmet and rode home dumping my bag and changing my blouse for a dark purple tank top. I pulled my phone out of my bag shoving it in my jacket pocket before riding to the train yard just as it was starting to get dark. _I must have taken longer than I thought. _

I looked up at the sky it felt like it was about to rain so I pushed my bike indoors through the door and left it at the top of the stairs slightly to the side so Derek wouldn't complain and I jogged down the stairs.

"Why'd you bring your bike in?" He asked and I shrugged.

"It looked like it was going to rain," I replied tossing my jacket on the table and stood in front of him. He looked down at me and my heart beat automatically sped up as his breath touched my face, I mentally cursed as I saw his smirk. With a growl I wrapped my arms around his neck and slammed my lips to his hungrily, wiping the smirk off his face as he responded. His hands on my hips pushed me back until my ass came in contact with the table and he easily picked me up onto it and my legs locked around waist. His lips moved towards my jaw and I pulled away, leaning back on my hands.

"Not so cocky now," I said and he growled a dark, hungry look in his eyes and I smirked. Before his mouth crashed back against mine and my smirk along with any other thoughts were gone.

* * *

I did my jeans back up and shifted them slightly as they rubbed against me.

"I hate you," I said tossing my torn underwear in the trash, walking around the yard in my bare feet, pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. A pair of arms wound around my waist.

"Say it again," He whispered, his mouth against my ear and I bit my lip to stop myself squirming away.

"I hate you," I said, my voice cracking slightly in the middle.

"Liar," He breathed kissing the crook of my neck where the second mating bite was.

_Let me explain. When werewolves mate they bite there mate, like scent marking, their scents change to be very similar and only an experienced person would be able to tell the difference. _

_The first time they would bite each other on the outside of their hips and it would scar for as long as they were mated._

_The second time they would bite the side or crook of their necks and though this one wouldn't leave a visible scar._

_If a mate were to touch the mark it would give the other a small burst of pleasure. If they were to bite the marks again it would give them an immense amount of pleasure. _

I whimpered softly at the affect the contact made, he gave a low chuckle and brushed his teeth over the mark I gave a strange noise somehow a mix between a groan and a whimper at his teasing.

"Derek!" He pulled away suddenly as the door upstairs banged open. "Kelli?" Isaac shouted as he ran downstairs. Derek's eyes turned red as he stood up properly leaning against the side of the train door. "Derek!" He said when he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"My dad." Isaac said. "I think he's dead," His heartbeat was fast and breathing heavy. He wreaked of confusion and fear.

"What did you do?" Derek asked stepping around me.

Isaac's fear spiked higher. "That's the thing," He said looking between us. "It wasn't me,"

I walked past Derek and put my hand on Isaac's arm leading him over to the bench, I sat down next to him rubbing his shoulder gently until his heartbeat calmed slightly.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"We had an argument," He said. "He threw a glass at me and a piece hit me," Isaac put his finger on his cheek bone gesturing where the glass hit him. "I pulled out the glass and it healed. He looked at me and I ran. Grabbed my bike, and rode through town. He was following me and I stopped in an alley, hid behind a dumpster. I was so angry, he was yelling my name and then I saw this shape. I couldn't tell what it was, it was too dark. It looked at me, it's head tilted to the side. I could hear my dad's heartbeat speed up then he was running away. His car door slammed and the thing went after him, ripped the car door off and... and I could just hear screams," I rubbed Isaac's shoulder as he started shaking again.

"Where was this?" Derek asked. Isaac gave him the address and he nodded.

"Kelli, take Isaac back to his house. Get some clothes and your school stuff, you can stay here tonight. I'll go see what I can find," Derek said he tossed me his keys and I gave a smile in thanks. I watched as Derek left.

"Lemme just get my boots and jacket," I said Isaac nodded, I found my socks and boots, quickly lacing them up. I grabbed my jacket and Isaac followed me back up the stairs and out to the camaro, thunder crashed loudly and the rain pelted down heavily so we made a run for the car and as soon as we got in I turned up the heat. I drove down Isaac's street and he pointed out his house. As we climbed out of the car I looked curiously up at the house opposite. I could smell Jackson's scent. He lived opposite Isaac?

The door was wide open and I could smell Isaac's anxiety.

"I'll be right back," He said before running up the stairs. I walked over to an open door and looked in. it was a kitchen and it was a mess. Plates and food were smashed on the floor. A glass was shattered by the wall and the wall was stained where the drink had hit.

Inhaling through my noise I could smell Isaac's blood, fear and anger. I could also smell someone else's amusement, frustration, anger and caution.

I stepped back out of the room and walked into the living room, near to the mantel piece. In the center sat a US flag folded into a triangle, on top lay a military medal and a photo of Camden.

"It's my brother," Isaac said from the doorway. "Camden. He went Missing In Action a few years back,"

"I'm sorry," I replied. "You look a lot like him," I said nodding to the picture, Camden did look like him, the same eyes and face shape along with the same colour hair. Isaac just gave a shrug. I glanced at the bag he had in hand.

"Got everything?" I asked, he nodded. I lead him back out to the car and drove back to the train yard and could hear Derek moving around.

Isaac walked down the stairs before me, he was sad, scared and angry and hadn't said a word since he told me about his brother.

Derek was leaning against the table with a book in front of him, a towel draped over his shoulders and his hair wet, wearing different clothes.

He looked frustrated and confused.

"You can put your stuff in that car," He said to Isaac who nodded disappearing into the car.

"What did you find?" I asked looking up at Derek.

"His dad's dead. Claw marks down his chest," He said.

"Another Omega?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head. "I don't know what it was, there was no scent. It wasn't one of us," I glanced over at Isaac's car as sadness was rolling out of there in waves.

I pulled out my phone.

_To: Mom; Scott;_

_I won't be home tonight. Staying with an old friend._

I sent the message before walking over to the car, knocking twice on the door frame.

"I'm fine," Isaac said. His vice muffled. I stepped into the car and saw Isaac curled up on the 'bed'. I could smell the salt tears and his shoulders shook as he tried to make his sobs silent.

I gave a small sigh, pulling my jacket off, tossing it on one of the chairs and kicking my shoes off before crawling across the bottom of the bed so I was facing Isaac.

"No your not," I said softly, I reached out putting my hand on his arm, his whole body tensed under my touch and I just waited until his muscles relaxed before rubbing the top of his arm softly.

"He was my dad," He said.

"I know," I replied. He pulled his face out of the pillow and looked at me. His eyes were red and there were tear tracks streaked down his face.

"What am I going to do?" He whimpered.

"You'll go into school tomorrow, the police will probably come and ask questions. All you have to do is pretend you don't know anything," I said, brushing his curls out of his face. "It might not seem like it now, but it will be okay. I promise," I wrapped my arms around Isaac hugging him, he rested his head on my collar bone. I continued to brush his hair back softly until his breathing settled down and he was asleep.

Glancing up at the door as Derek's footsteps stopped he was leaning against the door frame.

"Your good at this," He said and I shrugged patting the bed the other side of me. He kicked off his boots and lay down careful not to jolt the bed and wake Isaac.

"I'm a big sister. I have to be good at this," I said, repeating what Laura had said to me once when I was upset.

I rolled over onto my back so Isaac's head was still resting on my collar bone, his arm over my stomach, his hand just touching Derek's side. Derek had snaked his arm under my shoulders and his hand rested on Isaac's as he lay between us and the door. He pressed a kiss to my temple as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_Good? Yes? I hope so!  
_**

**_This is the last chapter I've got at the minute but it shouldn't take too long to get the next one finished, I just don't think I'll be posting it tomorrow, ya never know though!_**

**_Also, I'm going to be posting some snippets from Kelli's past in a separate story they will include:_**

**_-Getting the bite & meeting pack._**

**_ (including her first night away from the pack)_**

**_-Christmas 2003 with the pack._**

**_-The Hale House Fire & Moving away._**

**_-Joining her second pack._**

**_-Getting her first tattoo._**

**_-Leaving her second pack._**

**_-Phone call to Laura._**

**_I will add to this as the story goes on but is there anything else you want to see from her past? It can be anything from what happened with her dad to the full conversation of Derek filling her in on what's been going on. The Snippets don't have to be from Kelli's point of view so I could always write a scene from the story in Derek or Scott or someone elses point. _**

**_Also check out my Facebook and tumblr (links on profile) where I will be posting stuff about my stories.  
On tumblr type in: _**_purplepingupenguins. tumblr search/ fanfiction_

**_That way it will come up with just what I've posted about fanfiction ignoring all of the other stuff!_**

**_I think that is everything. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Questions, comments and suggestions are welcome! _**


	8. Shape Shifter Part Two

_**Hey, I'm trying to cram in as many chapters as possible before I go back to school because then I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Davina**__** Salvatore:**_** _I know! There will be much more cuteness to come! Lots of Hurt/Comfort between them, going both ways! Derek and Kelli are often very open it's when one of them keeps something from the other they're scared of their reaction or ashamed of it then the other one of them starts to worry._**

**_lillyrosenight:_****_ Thank you! And that's all right! Kelli, Derek and Isaac are going to have a great dynamic which is making the decision about Isaac leaving or not even harder._**

**_Las Nekos del Ying-Yang:_****_Thank you! :)_**

**_Thanks guys! Your reviews really mean a lot and always make me smile! _**

_**Word Count: 7,360**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**8. Shape Shifter Part Two.**

The sound of an erratic heartbeat and soft whimpers woke me up. Looking to my left Derek's eyes were open and crimson, he nodded behind me and I turned to see Isaac shaking and whimpering softly at whatever nightmare he was having.

Derek's hand was on his back trying to calm his beta down as much as he could without disturbing his mate.

"'Saac," I murmured softly, brushing his hair back. "'Saac it's alright. It's just a dream. Your alright. Your safe," I said gently, stroking his hair. Slowly his breathing evened out, is heartbeat steadied and his whimpers stopped, letting his whole body relax again.

Derek gently pulled me back down into his arms kissing the top of my head tracing small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb until I drifted off back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes I glanced down to see Isaac still curled up, sound asleep and I could hear Derek moving around outside.

Looking down at the young beta again I smiled slightly, he looked so peaceful and innocent, he didn't deserve what had happened to him and while he was asleep and his eyes were closed you couldn't see the pain he tried to hide.

I crawled out of bed and walked out of the car, pulling the band out of my hair as I went.

"Morning," Derek said, he was sitting on the edge of the table lacing up his boots fully dressed and showered.

"Hey," I said softly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About six," He replied and I groaned making him chuckle.

"I'm going to get coffee-,"  
"Starbucks?" I interrupted, he rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Go wake Isaac up and find out if he wants anything," I nodded walking back into the car and sitting back next to Isaac, shaking his shoulder softly.

"Isaac. C'mon, time to wake up," I said, he groaned, trying to bury his head in the pillow which I swiftly pulled away. "Isaac. Wake up. Isaac!" I shook him a little harder and he opened his eyes properly this time.

"What?" He groaned.

"Time to get up. Derek's going to Starbucks. What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's fine," He said shaking his head.

"Isaac. What do you want to drink?" I pressed. "Don't worry, it's all on Derek. He offered," I told him.

"Erm. Can I have a Vanilla Macchiato please?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course. Now you get up, get ready," I said before hopping off the bed and out the car, grabbing my jacket and boots as I went.

"One Vanilla Macchiato and a Caramel Frapachino," I said dumping my stuff on the table where he was still sitting and he nodded. We both watched as Isaac came out of the train car half asleep and walked towards the bathroom. Derek chuckled.

"Do me a favour?" I asked in a low voice so only Derek would hear, making him raise an eyebrow. "Go to Isaac's house, we were there last night...Something else happened there. Something he's not told us," I said, Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll check it out," He nodded and I gave a small smile of thanks.

"One more thing?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow again making me resist the urge to laugh. "Can you drive me to school today? The clothes in that bag, not suitable to ride a bike on," I said and he gave me a suspicious look. "Oh, chill out. They're decent, I just don't want to ride a motorbike in a dress. You don't even have to go in the gates. Just drop me off out front?" I asked and he sighed.

"Fine," He agreed and I grinned, reaching up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you. Now please go get coffee," I said pulling away and pushing him towards the stairs. He growled and I just rolled my eyes.

I walked into his train car as I heard him leave and grabbed my bag heading towards the old shower room.

"I'm going to take a shower," I called to Isaac. The water was Luke warm but with my temperature constantly running high it didn't bother me. I took a quick shower, towel drying my hair the best I could before wrapping it into a tight messy bun.

I brushed my teeth and did my make up before dressing in a sleeveless red skater dress and lacy underwear that was in the bag.

Walking back into Derek's train car I realised just how much I had Isaac's scent all over me. I grabbed one of Derek's sweaters I pulled it on over my dress, and it came past the bottom of there. With a shrug I pulled my hair out of the elastic so at least it looked like I had an excuse for wearing Derek's clothes (so as not to get my dress wet). And walked back out into the main room where Derek was just coming down the stairs a cup tray in hand and Isaac was sitting on the table swinging his legs absently.

"Thank you!" I said, reaching up kissing the corner of Derek's mouth as I stole the frapachino off the tray. Derek passed Isaac his drink then looked curiously at me.

"Why are you wearing my sweater?" He asked and I shrugged.

"So my hair doesn't soak the back of my dress," I said, lifting up the bottom so he could see my red dress. He gave me a curious look but dropped the subject.

I sat on the table next to Isaac pulling out my phone.

_To: Scott; _

_Can you please do me a favour?_

I asked less than a minute later it vibrated on my lap.

_From: Scott;_

_What?_

I was slightly surprised he'd even answered.

_To: Scott;_

_Bring the bag that's on my bed to school with you and give it to me?_

I got a reply saying sure and gave a small smile. Maybe he didn't hate me that much.

"C'mon. I'm dropping you two off early. I've got some stuff I need to do," Derek said. I gave a small nod, pulling my boot's on, opting to fold the tops over today and I pulled Derek's jumper off tossing it in his train car before pulling my jacket on. Double checking all my pockets I declared I was ready to go.

I let Isaac climb in the back before pushing the seat back and climbing in. The ride to school was basically just talk of the full moon tonight.

We explained to Isaac what it would feel like and how long it would last until Derek pulled up outside the school. I climbed out and walked round to the drivers side telling Isaac I'd see him in a bit as I leant on the drivers window ledge.

"Call me if anything happens," Derek instructed and I nodded, reaching in I kissed him and as I pulled away I pecked him on the corner of his mouth. I fixed my lipstick in his mirror before walking into school.

Scott was stood at his locker my bag at his feet.

"Thank you," I said picking up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"You were at Derek's?" He asked and I nodded. "Is he still living in his burnt down house?"

"Nope," I replied. "I'm can't stay there," I admitted.

"Kelli... about what Mr Argent said. He gestured to you when he said people were trapped inside that house," Scott said, the bell rung and I have never been more grateful of a school bell.

"I've got to go. I'll see you later," I said, ignoring him calling after me, I walked quickly down the halls and leant against the wall outside the English class room taking deep breaths.

_In... Out... In... Out... In... Out...In... Out..._

I closed my eyes and my fists clenched. _Your safe. Safe zone. Your safe. It's just the full moon. Your fine. _I repeated again and again.

"Are you okay?" I jumped and opened my eyes to see a girl with long frizzy blonde hair and brown eyes staring at me in concern.

"I'm fine erm, sorry I don't know your name. I've only been here a couple of days," I said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. I'm Erica Reyes," She said.

"Well thanks Erica. I have to go but I'll see you around," I said she smiled and nodded as I walked into the English classroom, taking another deep breath I ran a hand through my hair and sat down.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at it, careful to hide it from the teachers view.

_From: Stiles;_

_Was that a panic attack? Are you okay?_

It read, glancing up I mentally cursed, of course Stiles was in this class.

_To: Stiles;_

_I'm fine. Don't worry about it. _

I walked through the halls heading to Lacrosse practice during gym, my wolf wasn't happy, she still seemed to be in a state of panic, this is going to be a rough full moon.

Knocking on the door to the changing rooms it was pulled open by Danny.

"Miss McCall?"

"Just Kelli when Mr Harris isn't around," I corrected. "Is everyone decent?" I asked.

"Unfortunately," He replied and I walked into the changing room. I passed Isaac who I gave a small smile to before making my way over to Scott and Stiles.

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same," Scott said.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked.

"I swear I don't ave the urge to maim and kill you," Scott tried to assure him.

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up," Stiles concluded.

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison," I internally groaned as I leant against the locker behind Stiles', slightly surprised they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison," Stiles groaned.

"They're really good," Scott said.

"I – thank you, I know," Stiles said slightly louder.

"I'm mean, like, really good," _Someone shoot me now!_

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself," Stiles protested.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked and Stiles grinned.

"Yeah, much better," He pulled the door to his locker opened and a chain fell off of the top shelf hitting the floor with a loud clang. The coil of chain un wound itself and Stiles gave up trying to stop it and decided to wait until it had finished. Everyone in the locker room had stopped to watch them and my mouth fell open slightly, as the last of the chain hit the floor coach walked over and looked between the chain and the two boys.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So – I'm gonna walk away," He said before walking back towards his office.

"That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach," Stiles said. Both of them started shoving the chain back in Stiles' locker as Scott frozen.

"You okay? Scott," Stiles asked.

"There's another. In here, right now," Scott said.

"Another what?" Stiles asked confused.

"Another werewolf," Scott hissed and I stepped forward crouching down behind them.

"Well done. I've been stood here for the last five minutes," I said and they both jumped hitting into the locker and I snorted. "Seriously?" I asked.

"No, no, it's not you," Scott said shaking his head. "Can you not smell that?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No idea what your talking about," I lied. "All I can smell is Testosterone and dirty kit," I said, that was partly true.

"Everyone outside!" Coach shouted. He looked at me then shook his head, deciding he also didn't want to know why I was in here. I walked with the boys outside, sitting in the bleachers.

"It was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was," I heard Scott say as he and Stiles pulled their pads on.

"What if you can get him one – on – one? Would that help?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded.

"Okay. I think I got an idea," Stiles ran across the field over to coach and I couldn't be bothered to listen in. Instead I was watching Isaac, he was nervous after hearing what Scott had said. Checking to make sure Scott wasn't watching I moved over to him.

"Just focus on staying calm and you'll be fine alright. Scott's not going to hurt you," I told him, he gave a small nod. I returned to my seat texting Derek.

_To: Derek;_

_Scott & Stiles know there's a 2__nd__ wolf here._

Stiles ran back to Scott holding a different set of pads and a longer stick.

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day," He said throwing them at Scott who looked at him in disbelief.

"But I hate playing goal," He said.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Scott nodded slightly. "This is the idea,"

"Oh," He said but his emotions were still confused.

"There we go," Stiles said thinking he understood.

"What's the idea?" My brother asked and I snorted, _seriously Scott?_

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes,"

"Let's go! Line it up! Faster!" Coach shouted blowing his whistle. Only succeeding in making my headache worse. "Make daddy proud!"

"That probably sounded less creepy in your head," I mumbled. I watched the players run out and line up, Scott running into goal. My eyes flickered over to the woods, Derek was around, my wolf sensed him and was practically screaming for her Alpha in her anxiety.

"Where are you Derek?" I mumbled, scanning through the trees. But he wasn't there.

_From: Derek;_

_Behind the bleachers._

I spun round and sure enough Derek stood half hidden behind the bleachers a strange look on his face. I grabbed my bag shoving my phone inside as I ran down the steps to Derek, I reached up to kiss him but he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking down at me.

"Nothing," I lied shaking my head and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked.

"Seriously. It's nothing, I'm fine. I've just got a bit of a headache, it's probably just the full moon," I lied. It was partly the truth, but my wolf growled inside my head. He raised both eyebrows in disbelief and I sighed but not saying anything I just turned back to the Lacrosse game. Coach blew his whistle and the first guy ran out. I watched as Scott ran towards him, knocking him to the floor. As he helped the player up he not so discretely sniffed the air around him.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled.

"McCall!" Coach shouted.

"Yeah," He said.

"Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal!"

"Yes, coach," Coach called for them to go again and Scott did the same thing making me bury my face in my hands.

"I'm going to kill him. How am I related to him?" I asked, Derek just chuckled at my second hand embarrassment.

He did it again and again until it was Jackson's turn, Scott should defiantly be able to tell something was off with him.

"Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna – I'm gonna sit this one out," Jackson said.

"Whimp," I mumbled making Derek snort. He nudged my arm as Isaac ran forward. He collided with Scott and they flipped in mid air, both landing in defensive crouches, I went to step forward but Derek grabbed hold of my arm and nodded behind us where the Sheriff and a deputy were walking this way.

"Don't tell them. Please don't tell them," Isaac said. Looking between Isaac and the Sheriff I moved towards the Sheriff.

"Kelli. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've got a job. I'm the new TA," I told him. "What are you doing here? I'm guessing it's not to watch Stiles' practice,"

"I'm afraid not. I need to speak to Isaac Lahey. I've got some bad news... His father's just been found murdered," He said. My eyes widened as I faked shock.

"Oh god. I'll go get him," I walked over to coach and quietly told him what the police had told me.

"Lahey, get over here," Coach shouted. Isaac jogged over taking deep breaths.

"Isaac, the police want to talk to you," I said softly.

"W-why?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "It'll be okay though," I assured him. Coach told the rest of the team to take five and I made my way over to Scott and Stiles the former of the pair was glaring at me.

"You knew," He said angrily. "You knew it was Isaac!"

"So what if I did?" I asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Derek did this, didn't he?" He demanded.

"Yes," I told him.

"He can't just go round biting innocent people. That's what Peter was for," He said.

"One he didn't just bite Isaac like you are I were bitten, two Derek's not like Peter. He never has been!" I said, Scott just glared.

"You should have told me he was turning people!" He cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm your brother," He said.

"Yes Scott you are my brother. You have no control over what I tell you or who I go out with," I said.  
"Guys, c'mon. Hold up!" Stiles said finally stepping in between us. "Will someone please tell me what they're saying over there," He gestured to John and Isaac.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered," Scott said. I watched as John put his hand on Isaac's shoulder leading him indoors.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours," Stiles said.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked.

"Yes dumbass 24 hours!" I snapped.

"During the full moon," Stiles nodded.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good," Stiles said and I sighed, pulling my phone out of my bag I dialled Derek's number walking away slightly.

"_What?" _ He asked, it sounded like he was driving.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip.

"_All of it. I'm going to Isaac's now. Stay with him. I'll pick Scott and you up at the end of the day," _He told me and I nodded although he couldn't see me.

"Alright. See you later," I ignored Scott and Stiles and walked to the office, I could see Isaac sitting in the principals office talking to John.

John came out and didn't seem to notice me, just walked down the hall. I stepped closer to the door but the deputy grabbed my arm.

"You can't go in there ma'am," He said and I raised my eyebrow.

"Is Isaac being charged with anything?" I asked.

"Not yet, ma'am," He said.

"Then as he is under the age of eighteen he's required to have a parent or guardian present when talking to the police. Both of his parents are gone, I'm his teacher therefore the next best thing," I snapped. He glanced back at Isaac and shook his head.

"Let her in Deputy," I heard John say from behind me, with a slight smirk I pushed past the deputy, into the office where Isaac gave a small scared smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked softly and he nodded. "I'm going to stay with you until the end of the day. Is that alright?" I asked and he nodded again, I gave a small smile and grabbed a chair pulling it next to the pup's and sat down, rubbing his arm gently. As always he tensed under my touch but relaxed when he realised no blow was coming.

"Am I going to be arrested?" He asked and I shook my head.

"They might take you back to the station, try and hold you over night. But if they do, I promise Derek and I will come and get you," I assured him.

"Your fighting with your brother... because of me?" He said and I shook my head.

"No, it's not because of you. Scott doesn't like me being in a relationship with Derek much, he thinks I'm taking his side and keeping stuff from him. We'll work I out eventually," I said. "What have you told the police?" I asked, turning the conversation away from me.

"Nothing. They told me he was found dead, they think it's murder and then the Sheriff bought me in here and asked me if there was anyone I wanted him to call," He said and I nodded.

"Alright. Tell them that you came straight to me and Derek. We'll confirm that. Just tell them that Derek's a family friend. That you know him from when his sister, Laura was dating Camden and I was at Derek's. You stayed the night and we gave you a lift to school this morning," I said and he nodded. "Good,"

The door opened and John came in, he pulled the principals chair from behind the desk and sat down.

"I know this is going to be hard. But I need you to try your hardest, Isaac," John said and Isaac nodded. "Can you tell me what you did last night from when you got in from school?"

"I – er cycled home from school, dad was there in the front room with a glass of whiskey. I went to my bedroom and did all my homework. I cooked dinner a – and we started talking about my grades and school," Isaac said his heartbeat sped up and his hands started shaking. "I – I told him I had a D in Chemistry. He – He seemed strangely calm, he said that it was okay, but he'd have to –" Isaac broke off burying his face in his hands.

"He'd have to what?" John asked. I pulled the bottle of water out of Isaac's bag, unscrewing the lid and handed it to him.

"It's okay," I told him softly. He seemed to concentrate solely on the bottle cap as he screwed it tight then unscrewed it again.

"He'd have to find a way to punish me," He said his voice hardly above a whisper. John looked confused slightly but then his eyes widened slightly. "He told me I'd start with something simply like cleaning the kitchen. He cleared everything on the table onto the floor, except his glass of whiskey. I – I moved back against the wall and he threw the glass at me. A piece of glass nearly went in my eye. He laughed, told me it would have just scratched. I ran out of the house, grabbed my bike, he yelled after me but I rode the bike straight to Derek's, he let me stay the night then gave me a lift to school this morning with Miss McCall," Isaac said.

"Derek Hale?" John asked looking between us and I nodded.

"I was staying at Derek's last night, Isaac came in shaken up. He told Derek and I about what his father had done to him, both of us decided it wasn't safe for Isaac to go home so he stayed at Derek's," I told him. John nodded.

"Was this the first time your father was violent towards you?" He asked. Isaac didn't look at either of us, his eyes still transfixed on the bottle cap as he shook his head. "When was the first time he was violent towards you?"

"After Camden left. Cam just said he was stressed and it would pass. I tried to hide it from him when he was home but he knew, even though he never touched me when Cam was home. After Camden died it got worse," Isaac said, I rubbed his arm soothingly again. I knew the full moon was making his emotions even crazier.

"Okay," John sighed. "Isaac you need to wait here until I come back, Kelli you can stay with him if you want," I just nodded. As he walked out of the room I sent a text to Derek.

_To: Derek;_

_Isaac came to yours last night and told us about what his father did. You offered him a place to stay and then drove us both to school._

Isaac put the bottle of water down and surprised me slightly as he took me hand, I squeezed it gently and my thumb rubbed across the back of his.

_From: Derek;_

_Been to Isaac's house. It's bad. The police have been here and have motive, it was worse than what he told us._

I looked at Isaac worriedly, _What hadn't he told us? How bad was it? What had his father done to him? _Hundreds of scenarios ran through my head but I pushed them away as they just made my wolf more anxious which I really didn't need right now.

Neither of us said a word, we just sat there in silence while John was next door interviewing teachers and students. It was just before the final bell when he came back in.

"Isaac your going to have to come down to the station and answer a few more questions," He said. Isaac's heartbeat sped up and he looked over at me with wide eyes, I jut squeezed his hand again.

"As in your arresting him on suspicion of murder and are holding him for twenty four hours or you want to have a conversation in an interrogation room?" I asked. John ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"Isaac's under arrest for the suspicion of the murder of his father," I watched as John walked him out of school and he was put in the back of a patrol car.

Scott came barrelling out of the door just as they pulled away and Isaac turned, looking out of the back window at us.

"Damn it," I breathed. The Camaro skidded to a stop and Derek looked up at us.

"Get in," He said leaning forward to see out of the passenger window. I ran down the steps and opened the door.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, Derek just gave him a pointed look. "You did that. That's your fault,"

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me," Derek said, tapping his finger on the steering wheel impatiently.

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up," Scott said walking down the steps and I pulled the passenger seat forward, fully prepared to shove him in the car.

"Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek said and both mine and Scott's eyes snapped to him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked at the same time I asked "How bad?"

"Whatver Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse," Scott sighed, and stepped forward, climbing into the back of the car, I put the seat back in place and climbed in, reaching across the console I kissed the corner of Derek's mouth before shutting the door and he sped out of the car park.

By the time we got to Isaac's road the sun was starting to set and cops were still there.

"We're gonna have to wait til the cops go," Derek said annoyed. With a sigh I leant back in my seat, my elbow resting on the widow edge, rubbing my temples.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Scott asked.

"Showing you we're not the bad guys," Derek replied then his eyes fixed on me.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you now?" He asked.

"I've told you, it's just the full moon," I lied.

"Your still lying," He said and I growled at him. As I spun round his eyes flashed red at me, telling me to calm down. "You've had control on the full moon since you were eleven. You've always had remarkable control. The full moon makes our emotions spike randomly. Yours haven't changed since earlier. This isn't the full moon. You might be fine, your wolf isn't. What are you so anxious about?" He asked and I looked away only for him to grab my shoulder to stop me.

"I nearly had a panic attack earlier. I haven't had a panic attack in over a year. It didn't trigger on the topic it normally does. I'm fine. My wolf is just on edge," I said.

"What triggered it?" he asked.

"I asked her about the fire and she ran off," Scott said from the back and I glared at him. Derek looked confused.

"What normally triggers it?" He asked. I sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop it.

"My second pack," I said quietly, Derek's grip on my shoulder relaxed slightly and the emotions in the car changed. Derek's regret, guilt, anger and understanding grew, at the same time Scott's confusion and worry did.

Glancing down the road the cop cars were pulling away and it was now dark outside. I pulled open the glove box tossing Scott the flashlight that was inside.

"Let's go," I said, kicking open the door and yanking the seat forward, leaving my bag in the foot well.

I walked on ahead and heard Scott ask Derek what I meant but Derek just told him to drop it and it wasn't his place to say, making me sigh in relief. I waited for them to catch up and Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him, his kissed my temple. His touch calmed me down and I felt my wolf relax and whine in comfort.

Derek opened the front door and Scott went in, turning on his flashlight, looking around as I pushed the door shut.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father then who did?" Scott asked.

"We don't know yet," I said, and I don't like not knowing.

"Then how do you know he was telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell," Derek said and Scott stopped turning to face us

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." He realised.

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"Did it look that bad?" My little brother sighed. Derek wrapped his other arm round Scott.

"Yeah,"

He said pushing him forward as Scott grimaced. Derek let go of both of us, pulling a door open.

"You wanna learn? Let's start now," He said. Scott shined the flashlight through and I realised it was a set of stairs that lead to the basement.

"What's down there?" Scott asked.

"Motive," I gasped as the emotions and memories hit me. Derek nodded. Scott walked down followed by me and Derek stayed at the top. I let my eyes shift so I could see better and Scott started to look around.

"And what am I looking for?" He asked.

"Follow your senses," Derek instructed.

I crouched down at the bottom of the stairs. There were scratch marks on each step and the rail.

There was fear, anger, pain and amusement, a mix between Isaac and his father's emotions.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked, having felt the past emotions.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression," Derek said. I watched as Scott knelt down looking at the scratch marks on the concrete floor, he ran his finger nails over them and we both looked over at an old freezer, used to store meat.

I could smell dried blood from inside, human blood. Scott walked closer and stood in front of it, touching the padlock.

Derek walked over and turned on the flashlight making Scott jump.

"Open it," He instructed. His voice sounded different and it made me wonder what he'd found inside. Scott took the lock out and lifted the lid, the inside was covered in scratch marks and blood, from blunt human fingernails and screams filled my ears.

Derek and Scott disappeared.

"_You need to be punished," Mr Lahey's voice echoed through the room._

"_Please. No! Don't!" Isaac screamed._

"_You failed! It's a disgrace!" Mr Lahey shouted and I could hear Isaac's whimpers. _The freezer slammed shut with a loud thud.

"Kelli!" Derek growled. I gasped opening my eyes to meet his crimson ones I realised I was on the floor gasping for breathe.

"What just happened?" I asked, trying to catch my breath, staring at the freezer in horror. Isaac's screams still ringing in my ears. Derek wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to my feet and into his chest.

"Your connected to all my beta's just as I am. You heard what I heard earlier," He said and I stared at him in horror.

"This is why he said yes to you," Scott said.

"Everyone wants power," Derek nodded.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves,"

"I can if they're willing," Derek retorted.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" Scott asked.

"Yes and he still asked," He nodded, still rubbing my back trying to calm my heart rate down.

"Then he's an idiot," Scott snapped.

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek said and Scott's head snapped round staring at us with wide eyes. "Yeah. I know about your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out? You saw what happens to an omega. With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control. Even on a full moon." He held up Scott's hand where his claws were growing as the full moon was starting to take affect.

"If I'm with you, I lose her," Scott said pulling his hand away.

"You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that," Derek said pulling me back up the stairs.

"Wait." Scott called and we turned back. "I'm not park of your pack, But I want him out. He's my responsibility too," He said.

"Why? Because he's one of us?" Derek asked.

"Because he's innocent," Scott said glaring at both of us. He called Stiles then told us he was going to meet us at the station and he would be fine.

We jogged back down the road into and into the car where Derek hit the gas as soon as the doors where shut.

We pulled up down the road from the station as Stiles Jeep pulled up next to us. He gestured for us to get in and so we got out of one car into the Jeep and I sat on Derek's lap rather than climbing into the back. He stopped outside the station and we watched as a female deputy poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected box in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk," Stiles said.

"I'll distract her," Derek said and my head whipped round to stare at him. _Seriously? _He went to open the door but Stiles grabbed his arm,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – you? You're not going in there." Derek stopped and just stared at his hand. "I'm taking my hand off," He said and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I was exonerated," Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles pointed out.

"An innocent person,"

"An – you? Yeah, right!" I reached out and slapped Stiles arm. "Ow! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" He asked.

"To distract her," Derek repeated.

"Uh huh. How? By punching her in the face?" Stiles asked.

"Heh. By talking to her," Derek said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek said nothing just raised his eyebrows at the teenager. "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other idea?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face," Derek said and I rolled my eyes.

"And right now I wouldn't stop him," I said kicking the door open jumping out. "We're on a time limit here." Stiles just stared at us in disbelief.

Derek walked through the front door his fingers dancing across the counter.

"Good evening, how can I help – you?" The deputy said.

"Hi," Derek grinned.

"Hi," She replied. I resisted the urge to growl as Stiles grabbed my arm, stopping myself going over and punching him.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little – a little thrown. I wasn't expecting someone –," Derek cut himself off.

"Like me?" She asked and Stiles pulled me through the door and down the corridor.

"Oh, I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing," I turned around about to growl but Stiles grabbed me roughly dragging me down the corridor and I yanked my jacket away from him.

We walked down to his fathers office and went to type in the pin code but the box was empty.

"Oh, no," He breathed. We could both here the sound of keys and the scent of blood and wolfsbane hit my nose.

"Shit," I cursed. Running out of the office coming face to face with a deputy.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um –," Stiles stuttered then looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his leg. And a syringe in his hand.

I pushed Stiles to the side and flashed my eyes at the hunter. But he was quicker than I thought and dragged Stiles forward. Spinning around silently as not to alert the deputy at the front I looked for a way to alert Derek and pulled the fire alarm before running after Stiles and the hunter running into the cell block. They both stopped, Stiles on the floor staring at an empty cell with the door hanging off it's hinges.

Isaac leapt forward slamming the hunter back into a table.

"Stiles move!" I shouted. Watching as Isaac knocked the syringe out of the hunters hand knocking him unconscious. He turned to me and I shifted, growling at him.

He went to move forward but stopped at a smashing noise and both of our heads whipped round to see Derek had smashed the syringe of wolfsbane.

Isaac looked between Derek, Stiles and I, and I stepped between him and the human as Derek howled, shifting, his eyes flashing red.

Isaac cowered back against the wall as I felt myself drop to my knees and shifting back even though the howl wasn't aimed at me, it still made me submit.

Derek's fingers brushed against my neck silently telling me I could move and my head whipped around to Stiles seeing him un harmed I turned to Isaac who was cowering against the wall, his looked up through his arms in submission, human again.

With Derek's nod I rushed to his side, wrapping my arms around him as I pulled him close.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked looking between me and Isaac.

"I'm the Alpha," Derek replied looking back at him

"Ssh, you okay," I said softly to Isaac who was shaking, sweat running down his forehead. "It's okay. Your safe," I whispered. Derek crouched next to me his hand on the small of my back he reached out and rested his other on Isaac's shoulder, his fingers ghosting over the nape of his neck, Isaac seemed to relax more at the touch of his Alpha.

"We need to get out of here," He said, pulling us both to our feet. He looked over at Stiles. "Can you sort this out?" He asked and the teenager nodded. Derek gave a small nod in thanks before pulling us both out the fire escape. Making sure we weren't seen he pulled us towards the camaro. I let go of Isaac as he slid into the passenger seat and I climbed in the back from the drivers side. Reaching forward I took Isaac's hand, and he started to play with my fingers, refusing to look at either of us as compared the sizes of our hands.

The car ride back to the train yard was silent, fear, guilt and worry rolled off of Isaac. Thinking we were angry with him.

Derek came to a stop and Isaac helped me out of the car, still keeping hold of my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly.

Walking down to his car I guided him to sit on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"It's not your fault," Derek said from the doorway making Isaac look up at him.

"But I –,"

"You had no control," Derek said. I squeezed Isaac's hand again I let it go and stood up, kissing the corner of Derek's mouth as I passed him, he kissed the top of my head in return.

I walked back out and noticed one of my duffel bags sitting on the table. I opened the bag and realised they were my clothes.

I went into Derek's car and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, wiping my make up off and I pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I tip toed softly back to Isaac's car, this floor wasn't the best on bare feet and leant in the door way. Isaac was sobbing into his hands and Derek was sitting next to him, his hand on his back.

I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around Isaac's shoulders and he curled into it, Derek pulled him back so he was lying down without his feet hanging over the end. I lay between the two of them again, gently soothing Isaac til he was asleep.

"Why are you angry?" Derek asked.

"I'm not," I said and he growled lowly making Isaac twitch in his sleep, so I jerked my leg back and kicked Derek's shin. He sat up pulling me with him and out of the car.

"What?" I snapped, trying to yank my arm away from him but he wouldn't let go.

"That's the third time you've lied to me today," He growled and I scoffed. "Why are you angry at me? For asking what triggered your panic attacks?" I shook my head. "Then what?"

"What was with that cop?" I asked glaring at him.

"What cop? The Hunter?" He asked. I resisted the urge to growl at him.

"No, the one at the front desk," I told him. I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to work out what he'd done, his face changed and he looked slightly amused.

"Are you –? Are you jealous?" He asked and I glared at him.

"No," I snapped, he smirked slightly.

"You are aren't you?" He teased and I turned away forgetting he had hold of my arm he pulled me back. I felt his fingers under my chin lifting my head so my eyes met his.

"I would rather have you any day over any other woman," He murmured. "She's nothing compared to you. I'm yours," He promised. I listened to his steady heartbeat and reached up on my tiptoes, evening the height slightly more, though I was still shorter than him.

I grabbed the back of his head pulling him down crashing my lips to his possessively.

I growled "Mine,"

* * *

**_So the full moon messes with everyones head a little and Kelli hates her panic attacks and everything relating to her second pack, she's ashamed and scared, so she finds it hard to talk to people about it even Derek._**

**_I'm 90% sure the ending to this sucks. I had no idea how I was going to end it and then I was just like what the hell!_**

**_Kelli's outfit will be on facebook and tumblr so be sure to check that out! If you just wanna see my fanfiction stuff on tumblr go onto my blog and then add /search / fanfiction to the end of my URL._**

**_SPOILERS FOR MONDAY'S EPISODE! SKIP TO THE END OF THE UNDERLINE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!_**

**_Oh my god... Meredith? Like, what? Why?_**

**_Parrish on fire then dramatically walking in naked. Wow._**

**_Stiles and John's hospital scene :'(_**

**_Was I the only person that noticed the similarity's between Lorraine and Maddy's death to Lydia and Allisons. Was that just me seeing to into it?_**

**_Derek knows there's a high chance he's going to die. YOU CAN'T KILL DEREK! NO! NO!_**

**_Lydia and Stiles locked in Eichen House was heartbreaking, listening to her grandma on the tape and then Parrish coming in and shooting him!_**

**_Malia at the party dancing was cute and I'm sorry Peter gave her that flask of vodka, you can't tell me otherwise._**

**_Masen is totally going to find out before the end of the series._**

**_Braeden and Derek (mostly Derek) fighting scene...Awesome!_**

_**Then Meredith was totally confusing and unexpected like, really? How does this work? **_

_**Theories are most welcome! :)**_

_**Anyway... please let me know what you think, all questions, thoughts and suggestions are most welcome!  
**_


	9. Ice Pick Part One

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a few days but my head's been spinning recently and I've not been able to think properly. I've been having panic attacks pretty frequently and they've put me on edge, also I've been getting these really bad headaches which totally suck, especially when I'm trying to write!**_

_**So anyway, everything else will be posted at the bottom I think.**_

_**Princess Aziza: Jelly Kelli? Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**aliciasellers75: Thank you! Here's more...**_

_**mayaswaggztvdtwilight123: Thank you. I've always had issues with ratings. I'm paranoid, especially because this story may in the future contain a few Trigger Warnings. I think I'm going to change the rating but put warnings at the beginning of chapters rated slightly higher.  
**_

_**Thank you guys! Your reviews seriously mean a lot! So keep reviewing.**_

_**Word Count: 3,315**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Ice Pick Part One**

I walked through the school corridors on my way to the gym my first class that just so happened to have my brother in. _Great! _I thought sarcastically.

Isaac was still asleep when I left and Derek assured me he wouldn't leave the train yard without his beta being awake, and if Isaac woke up before Derek left, then they'd train. Walking into the gym I smiled at the sight of the climbing wall that everyone was slowly gathering around as Coach was telling them health and safety.

"Kelli, demonstrate," He barked and I smiled slightly. Stepping forward I pulled on the harness, showing them how it was supposed to be done up before stepping up to the wall. I climbed up there with ease, even without using any extra stability and once I hit the top of the wall, I let go, leaning back in the harness as I drifted back down. Glad I'd decided to wear a pair of leggings today.

"First pair, McCall and Argent," Coach shouted, I handed my harness to Allison who gave a small thanks but didn't meet my eye.

I stood back next to Danny and Jackson as my brother climbed the wall slower than Allison and they seemed to be talking as they went. They got half way up and Allison kicked his foot off the wall making him fall backwards, the rope catching him about a foot from the ground before he slammed back onto the mat and I laughed along with everyone else.

"McCall," Coach said. "I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He said before turning back to everyone as Allison came down. "Right? Next two Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall," Stiles stepped forward confidently though Erica looked terrified.

From her scent I could tell something was off, she had something wrong with her.

Stiles climbed the wall easily free falling back down but Erica had stopped half way up and her pulse was rapid as she started to hyperventilate.

"Please –," She said, clutching to the wall. I grabbed the spare harness and pulled the rope from Stiles as I strapped myself back in.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out," Lydia said.

"Erica," Coach said and I started to climb back up the wall. "McCall?"

"I'm fine," Erica lied.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic," Allison said, I glanced back down at the young hunter, _shit. _And started to climb faster, stopping when I reached Erica's height.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get –," I tuned out of Coach's rambling.

"Hey, Erica," I said softly, her head slowly turned to face me. "Your okay. I promise. You wanna come down right?" I asked and she nodded. I held out my hand. "Alright, take my hand, we'll go down together," She shakily reached out to take my hand, her embarrassment growing. "It's okay, we're all afraid of something, right? Now let go, we're going to go down together. One – two – three," I let go of the wall, pulling Erica back with me and we slowly lowered to the floor. I unclipped her harness and everyone started laughing. I glared at them.

"Everyone who laughed can start running laps til the end of the period," I snapped.

"You can't do that?" A girl who's name I really didn't care for snapped.

"I can and just did, now get running," I said. Resting my hand on Erica's back as I lead her to the changing rooms as she tried not to cry.

She disappeared into the toilets and I went back to watch everyone finish running laps and start to head to get changed. I stood, leaning against the door in the girls locker room when a strange taste filled my mouth, like blood.

Someone's fear rose and my arm twitched violently. Spinning around I ran back into the gym to see Erica falling off the climbing wall, without a harness and Scott caught her just in time before she started seizing and everyone else ran into the gym. Crowding around.

"Back off!" I shouted. "All of you. Move back!"

"Put her on her side. On her side," Allison said kneeling next to Scott. Erica grabbed one of my hands and Scott's clutching the to her chest as she fitted.

I pulled my phone out from my bra and looked up at the students.  
"Danny go get coach, tell him I'm calling 911," I instructed, he nodded running towards the locker room as I dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_ The lady asked.

"I need an ambulance to Beacon Hills High School, an epileptic girls having a seizure," I said.

"_An ambulance is on it's way, should be there within ten minutes. Make sure she's on her side, and there's nothing in her mouth, don't hold her down and be careful that her head doesn't hit anything," _The operator said.

"Okay, thank you," I said putting my cell on loud speaker next to me. Coach ran back in and moved everyone but Scott, Allison and I back as Allison was making sure she didn't slam her head against the floor and Erica was holding both of our hands tightly.

"The ambulance is here," Someone shouted a few minutes later and I cut the 911 call as EMT ran in with a stretcher. They came in and knelt besides her as Erica was slowly stopping. One of the EMT's took her head.

"How long she been like this?" He asked.

"Seven minutes forty eight seconds," Lydia said, I realised she was standing between everyone else and us her phone in hand, timing it.

"Okay, what's her name?"

"Erica Reyes," I replied, gently stroking Erica's hair back.

"Erica, can you hear me?" She groaned as she stopped fitting, her body still shaking as if she were cold.

"We'll take her to the hospital," The other said, we carefully moved her onto the stretcher and she groaned. "Does someone want to come with her?"

"I will," I said. A teacher needed to go so...

They wheeled her out and I grabbed my bag and jacket from the end of the gym before running after them. As I sat in the ambulance next to her she reached out and clutched my hand tightly.

"It's okay," I soothed her. We got to the hospital and they wheeled her into a room and I had to wait outside as they did x-rays etc...

Chewing on my bottom lip I pulled out my phone dialing Derek.

"_What's wrong?" _He asked automatically worrying and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Can you come to the hospital? I – I think I might have found you another beta," I said.

"_I'm on my way. Who?" _He asked.

"Erica Reyes. She's epileptic, just had a seizure in gym. It's climbing day," I explained.

"_I'll be there in two minutes," _Derek said. Sure enough two minutes later he walked through the doors and over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips met mine in his usual greeting. As he pulled away I pecked the corner of his mouth and he rubbed his cheek against mine.

"You smell of disinfectant," He grumbled and I rolled my eyes flicking him away.

"We're in a hospital, D. What do you expect?" I teased lightly.

"Where is she?" He asked, I took his hand and lead him through the door mom had just come out of. Erica was half asleep on the bed, wearing the paper hospital gown with a blanket covering her thighs.

Derek took the top of the bed pulling it backwards and out of the room. She stirred slightly as we walked down the corridor.

"Lie still," Derek instructed, his hand resting on her forehead. She looked over at me and I gave her a reassuring nod, taking her hand again. Derek pushed her into the morgue. _Not creepy at all._

She sat up and started to panic as Derek leant against the counter her medication in his hand.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, weight gain, acne, ulceratice colitis. Yeesh," He shuddered.

"Who are you?" Erica asked.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend or two," He nodded to me. "You get a warning right before you have a seizure," Moving to stand at the foot of her bed, he put his hand on her ankle.

"It's called an aura. It's – it's like a metallic taste in my mouth," She lied looking down.

"You don't have to lie, Erica," Derek assured her. "What's it really taste like?"

"It tastes like blood," She said.

"What if I told you – that all of this could go away?" He asked and her head snapped up. "his side effects," His hands trailed up to her knees, then back to her ankles "The symptoms – All of it." He pulled her roughly forward and she gasped, her legs now hanging over the end of the table. "And what if all those things not only went away – but everything else – got even better?" He said. She looked so hopeful.

"How?" She asked as Derek brushed her hair away from her face.

"Let me show you," He replied his eyes turning red, her heartbeat sped up slightly but she didn't move.

We told her everything about the chances of the bite taking, ranks in a pack, hunters, full moons, control, Isaac and Scott, her hope never wavered.

"Are you like that? A – a werewolf?" She asked and I nodded, letting my eyes turn blue and red. "I want it," She nodded her voice hardly above a whisper. Derek's eyes glowed red again as he pulled the paper gown off of her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded, his fangs elongated and sunk into her shoulder, she gave a small whimper of pain and Derek pulled away.

The bite was taking surprisingly fast just like it did with Isaac, maybe because she was ill, but I could feel the pack bonds tying Erica in.

"Did – am?" She stuttered.

"You're going to be fine," I said squeezing her hand gently, her acne was already fading as were the circles under her eyes.

We took her back to her room and the Doctor discharged her. After assuring her mother she was fine several times we ended up at the mall.

"Your going to need to make an impression," Derek said glancing at me and I grinned.

I pulled them into Macy's and started with buying her a simple white tank top then got a black leather mini skirt. Going through several jackets til I found the perfect leather one I told Derek to text Isaac and ask if he wanted anything. Apparently the reply was a new jacket so Derek went and bought a leather jacket while we grabbed Erica some shoes. We settled for leopard print heels. Derek paid for everything and Erica tried to protest.

"Pack takes care of it's own," I said simply as Derek nodded.

I bought her a full make up kit from a drugstore before taking her to the salon. They restyled her hair, adding in some darker streaks and then did her make up to my request and I grinned at her. She changed in the bathroom and stared at her reflection for a whole 5 minutes.

"And?" I asked, she spun round and grinned.

"I love it!" She said pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Ready to make an impression?" I asked and she nodded.

Derek drove us back to school and Erica walked slightly ahead, striding through the corridors with new confidence. Everyone stopped to stare at her and as we got the canteen I pulled open the door and winked.

"Go get 'em," I whispered, she nodded. Striding in her heels clicking on the floor everyone turned to watch her. She took an apple of a boys tray, biting it seductively, she fixed her lipstick as she smirked.

"What the holy hell is that?" Lydia asked in disgust as I stood in front of their table.

"It's Erica," Scott said.

"And she was my choice," I said making Scott and Stiles stare at me in shock. With a smirk I walked back to Erica who was making her exit I followed her out of the door and down the corridors. We walked out of the blue doors and she grinned and Scott and Stiles who'd run after us as she climbed in the back. I slid into the front seat, leaning across and kissed Derek softly before he turned and grinned at the boys dumb struck faces as he hit the gas.

We got half way to the train yard and my smirk turned into a giggle before I started laughing, Erica joining in as Derek just smiled. Amusement rolling off of him.

I showed Erica down to the train yard and introduced her to Isaac who was trying not to stare at her.

"C'mon I told your mom you wouldn't be gone long," Derek said and I snorted.

"Since when do you listen to what peoples mom's say?" I asked. He just rolled his eyes.

"Since she has more control over my betas life than I do," He said and I knew that annoyed him a bit. "I'll drive you home," He said. Erica hugged me again and said goodbye to Isaac before they left.

"I need to go home and get some spare clothes. Wanna come?" I asked, holding up his new leather jacket. He grinned grabbing the jacket and spare helmet pulling them both on.

"Now nobody will recognise you. Scott's out and mom's still at work, so we're safe," I said. I grabbed my keys, shutting off the lights in the train yard I pulled my bike out of the door and climbed on, gesturing for Isaac to get on the back.

"Ever been on the back of a bike before?" I asked he shook his head. I grabbed his arms wrapping them around my waist. "Sit up straight, when I lean, you lean. Okay?" He nodded. I pushed his visor down before pulling my own down, kicking the engine to life I pulled away down the road.

I pulled up on the drive and Isaac climbed off waiting for me.

"How was that?" I asked pulling my helmet off though he just pulled his visor up.

"Pretty cool," He replied and I laughed. Leading him into the house and up the stairs he sat on my bed as I packed another bag full of clothes before we were riding back to the train yard. Derek was already back as we walked down the stairs I tossed my duffel bag in Derek's car.

"Do either of you know a Vernon Boyd?" He asked and we both nodded.

"Know of him," Isaac said and I nodded. "He's kind of a loner. Get's the bus everyday, keeps to himself,"

"Erica suggested him as a beta," Derek said.

"He's a pretty big guy, mostly muscle. He'll like the idea of being part of something," I said, he'd been in a few of my classes and he was at lunch today.

"I'm going to offer him the bite, tomorrow after school," He said and I nodded and I sensed the but. "But Scott's going to try and stop me," He concluded and I sighed. "We'll come up with a plan in the morning after we pick Erica up," He said and I nodded.

"Alright," I agreed. If Scott kept trying to stop Derek, Derek would stop him and I would be able to do nothing about it.

We ended up together in Isaac's car, none of asleep as we could feel Erica worrying.

"First night's always the hardest," I whispered, Isaac gave a soft whimper and Derek tried to calm us but without our newest pack mate we couldn't.

With a final sigh I stood up pulling on my boots and jacket.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," I said running out of thee train yard I climbed into the Camaro and my foot hit the floor as I sped towards Erica's house. I pulled up outside her house and glanced at the clock. 9.38, it was worth a shot.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It swung open and I was face to face with a woman with dark brown curly hair and Erica's brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, my name's Kelli. I'm a friend of Erica's. I know it's late and I'm so sorry. But something's just happened and I really need a friend right now. I was wondering if she'd be able to stay with me tonight?" I asked, my eyes filled with tears and Mrs Reyes looked sympathetic.

"Of course sweetheart. I'll go and get her, come in," I stepped into their hallway as she disappeared upstairs and two seconds later Erica came running down the stairs and practically threw herself at me, I stumbled back slightly in shock but hugged her back.

"It's alright," I whispered in her ear softly. "Do you wanna come stay with us tonight?" I asked and I felt her nod against my shoulder. "Go get your stuff, I'll be right here. Pack some pants, we're training after school tomorrow," She nodded again before running back upstairs.

I heard her moving around in her room muttering about what heels she should wear then came back down with a bag, wearing heels and her leather jacket.

"Ready?" I asked she nodded, saying goodbye to her mom and dad before following me out of the house and to the Camaro.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"A little," She nodded and I took her hand reassuringly.

"You'll feel better when we get back to the guys. I promise. First nights always the hardest," I told her.

"What was yours like?" She asked.

"I was ten at the time. After I left the pack, I went home. It was like a constant panic attack that I couldn't control. Derek, Laura and Peter climbed through my window not long after and stayed with me the night," I told her and she smiled slightly. "It gets easier," I promised and she nodded. We pulled up outside the train yard and I grabbed her bag leading her inside. Making sure to lock and bolt the door before walking downstairs. Isaac was pacing backwards and forwards in front of the car and Derek was leaning back against it his arms folded tense.

As we walked down the stairs they both looked up at us and Isaac hugged Erica tightly. I ruffled his hair as I walked past into Derek's arms and he rubbed his cheek against my exposed neck before I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked, Isaac and Erica nodded, the latter pulling up her hair before she was dragged into Isaac's car. Derek and I watched as they both lay down. Isaac in his usual spot, Erica closer to the door but her head resting on his chest and his arms went round her shoulders. I settled the other side of Erica, as Derek lay behind me, lacing both of my hands with his, I rested one just above Isaac's head, his hair tickling my fingers and I rested my other hand on Erica's waist. Derek's face was against the side of my neck.

Erica fell asleep first, then Isaac relaxed and slowly fell asleep though he would wake up in a few hours and I slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing Derek would fall asleep right after he knew his pack were safe.

* * *

_**So as always this turned out to be way longer than I anticipated, this was supposed to end after Derek told them about Boyd but then I wanted to add in more Erica so... Sorry about that!**_

_**I have a question for you guys. Do you want this story to carry on through the seasons (I will be doing them all) or do you want me to make each season a different story, because I might be changing the rating to a T for season 2 but for season 3 it's going to need to be an M so... Please let me know what you think about that because I'm not sure!**_

_**Episode 10 spoilers til the end of the underline.**_

_**OH MY GOD. I WATCHED THIS EPISODE LESS THAN TWO HOURS AGO AND LIKE... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!**_

_**It was totally crazy from start to finish.**_

_**Kira being badass saving the two betas.**_

_**The pack in Deatons was unexpected and awesome.**_

_**Mama McCall ships Stalia!**_

_**Meredith... I don't even know how I feel about Meredith anymore.**_

_**Peter was as awesome as ever! Am I the only person who doesn't want him to die? Also, he wasn't wearing a V neck! **_

_**Peter in the room with Meredith when he said about 'you put my nephew and my daughter on a deadpool...' I was like: he does care! It reminded me of when Cora was in hospital and he was yelling at the nurses trying to find out when she was going to be helped.  
He cares about two things: 1) Power. 2) Blood and family.**_

_**Derek's speech and Braeden with the shot gun was perfect! It was like her saying 'hell yeah' or 'damn straight' **_

_**But then I got really confused. So who is the Benefactor. Is it Meredith because she did everything or Peter because he thought it all up (totally unintentionally) but still... IT'S CONFUSING!**_

_**And am I the only one who finds him working with Kate weird? Like I don't like it!**_

_**Summary of all things Teen Wolf: It all comes back to Peter, he has all the answers and it's most probably his fault!**_

_**Anyway... I hope y'all enjoyed it. As always check out my tumblr and facebook (links are on my profile) for snippets, pictures and more info! **_

_**Please feel free to ask me anything, give me ideas or tell me what you think about splitting the story with the seasons! Or just tell me how your day was and what you thought about the new episode! Until next time...**_


	10. Ice Pick Part Two

_**Hey! So as you may have noticed I got this fixed much quicker than I thought so here is chapter 10! I'm sorry it took so long just everything has been a bit crazy lately and I've not really had the chance to write.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

MsRose91: Thank you! :)

Davina Salvatore: I'm not sure what's going to happen about Kelli's status yet because I'm still toying with the idea of keeping Derek an Alpha in season 3, especially now he can fully shift. But thank you! :D

Princess Aziza : Thank you! :) I'm glad they never killed Peter, I don't think we've seen the last of him yet! He does have a heart and you can't tell me any different. He looked after Cora when she was in the hospital, he's been concerned about Derek and Malia! No, I wasn't happy about his plan either!

**_Thank you all of you who've reviewed they always make my day!_**

* * *

**Find The Strength Within**

**Ice Pick Part Two.**

I woke suddenly from the nightmare with a gasp, tears stinging my eyes. Memories haunting me still. I carefully untangled myself from the pack pile and Derek stirred slightly. I walked out of the car into the main room leaning on the table my fists clenched as I could feel my claws digging into my palms, taking deep breaths.

"Control it," Derek said from behind me.

"I can't," I said, cursing myself at how broken my voice sounded.

"Yes you can," he said, walking next to me he just stood there and watched me carefully, I reached up and clasped my pendant when I couldn't get a fix on my anchor.

"Alpha," I whispered. "Beta, Omega," My fangs were growing and I clutched the necklace tightly causing the clasp to come undone. The pendant fell to the table and I stared down at it.

"Focus," Derek instructed and I suddenly felt like I was ten years old again.

"Alpha. Beta. Omega," I said. "Alpha. Beta. Omega," _We can rise and fall to each._ "Alpha. Beta. Omega," _We can rise and fall to each._ My fangs slowly retracted along with my claws and I took a shuddering breath, my fists slowly unclenched my palms were covered in dry blood. Tears of shame and embarrassment ran down my cheeks.

"What's going on Kelli?" He asked gently, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder as I shook my head.

"I don't know. I think I need to find a new anchor," I admitted.

"What was it before?" He asked and I lent my head against his chest.

"My family. You, Laura, Peter, Scott, Mom..." I trailed off. "But now Laura and Peter are gone, I hardly know my mom any more and Scott...Scott hate's me," I admitted.

"I don't think Scott could hate anyone, especially you," Derek said. "You need to find a new anchor. Don't start to lose control now. Because you may never get it back," I knew he was right. He lifted my left wrist and I looked down at my tattoo with a sigh. "Go get cleaned up. There's two worried pup's in there waiting for you," He said and I gave a fond smile. Before I could walk away he re clasped the necklace around my neck.

I washed away the blood before walking back into the car to see Isaac sitting up with Erica leaning against his shoulder both looking at me with wide worried eyes. They both lay back down and I lay next to them, my back pressed against Derek as Erica curled up facing me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare. It bought back some unwanted memories," I told them softly. The feeling of pack already soothing me.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine," I lied, Derek squeezed my waist slightly, telling me he knew I was lying and from the looks the pups were giving me they knew to. "Just go back to sleep," I said, Isaac shifted slightly before closing his eyes, Erica followed suit and I sighed, feeling Derek kiss the back of my head I shut my eyes letting the peaceful sleep come.

I woke the next morning to Derek fiddling with the ends of my hair, both beta's were still asleep and I rolled over to face him, kissing him softly and he pulled away.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," He replied with a small smile. "We're going to the ice rink later, talk to Boyd," He told me. "Erica's going to keep Stiles out of the way," I narrowed my eyes. "She's not going to hurt him," He assured me.

"She better not," I said poking his chest. We both got up and walked out of the car quietly and Derek wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What was it you dreamt about last night?" He asked, lifting me up to sit on the table, I rested my forehead on his collar bone as he stood between my legs.

"The first proper night with the Micheals pack, after he bit me," I whispered quietly.

"What happened?" Derek asked brushing his fingers through my hair.

"The men took it in turns – Beat me. The Alpha raped me, making everyone watch. T-they forced me to do stuff. All of them except two. Two boys must have been about thirteen they were young when they were bitten. They were terrified. Didn't understand what was going on. I owe both of them my life, it was the twins who killed everyone. But they let me go," I said quietly, ignoring the tears streaming down my cheeks. Derek's arms around me stopped me from breaking down.

"That'll never happen to you again," He whispered and I nodded.

"I know," He pulled away slightly and looked down at me, he wiped my tears away with his thumb and I reached up and kissed him, he kissed me back, much softer than usual and I felt safe again relaxing in his arms.

"I'm going to do the coffee run. Can you go wake the pups up?" He asked, I rolled my eyes but nodded. He hated teenagers in the morning.

I walked into the cart and jumped on the mattress, landing on my knees making Isaac groan slightly.

"Come on. Time to get up!" I said in a slight sing song voice. Erica groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Erica c'mon. You to 'Saac," I said shaking his shoulder.

"Do I have to go to school?" Erica groaned her eyes opening slightly as she stared up at me.

"Yeppers. Alpha's orders," I said rubbing her arm. She groaned again. "C'mon. You'll be fine," I said.

"I've got a headache," She groaned. I took her hands pulling her off the bed, drawing the pain from her headache away as I did and she looked at me slightly confused.

"C'mon. Go take a shower, I'll help you with your hair and make up," I said. She gave a small smile and nodded grabbing her bag and walking towards the slightly broken and probably cold showers.

"Isaac. You have to get up too. Your training today with Derek," I told him. He groaned but still opened his eyes and sat up, I gave him a small smile before going to get ready.

* * *

The morning passed pretty quickly and I aimlessly wandered the corridors. I had this afternoon off but I couldn't leave until the end of lunch. I stopped in my tracks seeing Scott walk up behind Erica.

"Three's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least four. So who's next?" He asked, _Kudos to Stiles for research!_

Erica finished fixing her lipgloss in the mirror before closing her locker and turning to my brother.

"Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" Erica asked.

"Who's next?" Scott pressed.

"You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me and put it online?" She said, slight hurt in her eyes.

"I don't care," Scott said shaking his head but she continued.

"It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth," She said angrily and tears fill her eyes at the bad memories.

"Erica," Scott said, his voice slightly softer.

"Do you know what happens next?" She asked "I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about the seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerkoff," She shoved Scott back into the lockers and blinked away the tears. "Had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone. Look at me now, Scott." She ran her hand down his cheek but he looked down the corridor at Allison who was watching them. "That's right. You only have eyes for her," Scott grabbed both of Erica's wrists tightly pushing them away and her breath hitched in pain. Scott glanced to where Allison was standing and then they both looked up at me, I raised my eyebrow at Scott, he let go of Erica's wrists and she smirked walking down the corridor to me.

I walked with her towards the doors just as the bell rung. I slung my arm round her shoulders squeezing it slightly.

"You alright?" I asked. She took a deep breath and nodded, all signs of her being upset disappeared.

"I am now," She said and I smiled. Derek was parked at the bottom of the steps shades on again. While Erica climbed in the back I kissed him softly ignoring the catcalls from annoying students. Once Erica was in the back I pecked the corner of Derek's lips before jogging round the car and sliding into the passenger seat. As soon as I closed my door he pulled away.

We stopped to pick up Isaac who scrambled in the back next to Erica and he pulled up at the Ice Rink five minutes later.

Derek went ahead talking to Boyd on the ice while the three of us hung back by the seats.

"I still can't do it," Erica moaned, continuing the conversation from the car.

"Just hold your hand out and focus. Picture your claws growing and imagine your teeth changing," I said, throwing my hand down letting my nails change into dark claws and I felt my eyes flash.

She tried again with no success and gave an annoyed groan/sigh making Isaac laugh and I slapped his arm.

"You can only just do it," I reminded him. "Like Derek said, focus on an emotion. Anger or pain, embarrassment," I added remembering what she said to Scott. She nodded, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes they were yellow. She shot her hand down and her claws and teeth extended with a growl.

"That's it!" I said with a small laugh at her gleeful squeal. Isaac also laughed and I glanced over at Derek who was watching us with a slight maybe even proud smile playing at his lips, while Boyd watched us with fascination and hope. He turned back to Derek and nodded.

Erica shifted back still grinning brightly.

I watched Derek shift and Boyd pull up his shirt, Derek bit his side and I felt my eyes flash at the new power as did Erica and Isaac's.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked down at it.

_From: Stiles;_

_We know about Boyd, Scott's not happy. I'm going to his and he better be there!_

I rolled my eyes slightly but paused. Scott's not happy but Stiles doesn't seem to mind.

"Derek," I called. He looked over at me shifting back. "We gotta problem," I said I threw my phone through the air and he caught it easily, he read the text and growled.

"Erica head over to Boyd's. Delay Stiles," Derek said. She nodded waving to Boyd she brushed past me and Isaac as she left the building. Derek tossed my phone back and I slid it back into my pocket.

We introduced ourselves to Boyd and Isaac continued to practice shifting, trying to extend his claws one at a time. Erica reappeared and they played around a bit, fully shifted as they slashed at each other, not actually making contact.

Derek wrapped his arm around me and I lent into his side as we watched the two pups with amusement.

I don't know how long we stood there before we heard footsteps.

"Enough," Derek snapped, they both instantly stopped. "Isaac, Erica, Kelli come with me. Boyd act natural," He said pulling me round into the office with the pups.

I listened to Scott run in across the ice.

"Boyd!" He shouted but he was ignored as Boyd carried on smoothing the ice. "I just wanna talk. He, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything," Scott said. Boyd switched the machine off.

"He told me about the hunters," He replied.

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it," Scott said.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day," Boyd said. We followed Derek out of the office and to the edge of the rink.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek," Scott said.

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek said walking across the ice and we fell into step behind him. I stood between Derek, Erica and Isaac as Scott's head whipped round. "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica," He said without turning around. "How's life been for you since we me?" He asked.

"In a word... Transformative," She said before shifting her fangs and growled.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great," He shrugged

"Hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott said.

"Then go home, Scott," Derek said giving him a final chance and my stomach turned. _Don't be an idiot Scott. Leave!_ Turning his head slightly Erica and Isaac walked forward, Erica's heels crunching on the ice.

Scott shifted, slamming his fist into the ice and glared up through yellow eyes.

"I meant fair for them,"

Derek grabbed my arm stopping me from moving forward as the three beta's fought. Scott could easily fight better than them knocking them to the floor.

"Don't you get it?" Scott growled. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" He slid Isaac and Erica to our feet and I knelt down next to them.

"It's true," Derek said. "It is about power," He stepped around us and I glared at him.

"Derek don't," I said and he glared at me. As he walked forward his hands dropped forward claws elongating and he twisted his neck shifting and roared.

Scott tried to fight back but was thrown to the ice, Derek's foot on his rib cage and I ran forward.

"Stop! Don't, please!" I begged, kneeling next to my brother looking up at my Alpha my eyes shifting, trying to push his foot away. He glared at me with a growl and my eyes turned blue again. He pulled his foot away and Scott choked.

Derek stared at me and I stared right back as he shifted human again. I didn't move and he walked away.

"Don't." Scott said, breathing heavily as Boyd jumped to the floor. "You don't wanna be like them," He said.

"You're right." Boyd said glancing at Derek, Isaac and Erica who were leaving the ice. "I wanna be like you," He said before following them. I lifted Scott's shirt and realised he'd be fine.

"Go to The Animal clinic and see Deaton. You'll be fine," I said, I kissed his forehead before walking away. I climbed into the car feeling Erica and Isaac'ss betrayed stare on the back of my head, Derek didn't even look at me. Boyd gave me a sympathetic look but I ignored it, staring out of my window.

We got back to the train yard apparently Erica was cool to stay the night, walking down the stairs I came down last and Derek dissapeared into the old office where he kept his stuff. Erica turned to glare at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"You abandoned us!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry," I snapped. "I'm so sorry for stopping Derek from crushing my brothers rib cage and killing him!" I glared at her. "He's my brother, Erica. I don't have that many people left in my life, Scott's put up with some crazy shit because of me. He never would have been bitten if it wasn't for me. I can't let him get killed for that!" I said, my voice raised and her face softened slightly.

"D-do you think Derek meant it?" Isaac asked quietly. "About it all being about power?"

I shook my head.

"He might not show it. But he does care. It is about power yes, he gained power, but so did you three. It's each given you power to mend your lives," I said. I heard the office door open and knew Derek was looking at the back of my head.

"Kelli. A word," He said. I gave the pups a reassuring smile and walked passed a very pissed off Derek into the office, he practically slammed the door behind me.

"I'm not sorry," I said still looking at the floor.

"Then look at me and say it," He said. My eyes flicked to his blank face before I raised my head. "I'm not sorry for stopping you killing my brother," I said, my voice shaking, _Derek wouldn't have killed him._ A voice at the back of my head whispered. _I don't know that!_ I snapped back, tears stinging my eyes. _Yes you do, he's your mate!_ The voice whispered and I dropped my head again. _Yes, I do know that._

"I'm not going to kill Scott," He said. "You know that, don't you?" I nodded. "Yet you still doubted me," I couldn't make out his tone, it was so un-Derek.

"I'm sorry," I said, hardly above a whisper. He stepped forward to stand infront of me and I found myself looking at his black boots. I tilted my head to the side. "I'm sorry, Alpha," I said, he nipped the side of my neck, silently telling me I was forgiven and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as tears leaked out of the corner of my eyes. I hugged his waist tightly inhaling his scent deeply.

"People are going to doubt me." He said, brushing my hair back. "I don't need you to be one of those people," I shook my head against his shoulder and with the hand stroking my hair he lifted my chin and I stared into his light green eyes.

"I won't. I promise," I told him, I knew he was listening to my heartbeat and found it steady. His lips curved up slightly and he kissed me softly making all the tension and worry's I had dissapear.

"C'mon," I said finally pulling away and taking his hand. "We've got pup's to train,"

* * *

**_How was that? Good, I hope! _**

**_A little bit of angst and crazyness but it's Beacon Hills what do you expect! _**

**_OH MY GOSH DID YOU SEE THE SEASON FINALE?! NOT IN ANY ORDER MY THOUGHTS:_**

**_IF YOU DIDN'T THEN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, GO WATCH IT (just ask for a link!)_**

**_I'M GOING TO WATCH IT AGAIN LATER JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT._**

**_BUT IT ALL STARTED AND FINISHED IN MEXICO, PETER AND MALIA WOULD HAVE SUCH A COOL RELATIONSHIP IF HE NEVER MANIPULATED HER AND I SERIOUSLY WISH HE HADN'T!_**

**_STILES WANTED TO STAY WITH DEREK AND DEREK KNEW HE HAD ANXIETY AND HAD TO _****_KEEP FOCUSED AND REASSURED HIM!_**

**_LYDIA WITH A BASEBALL BAT!_**

**_MASEN KNOWS AND I THINK THAT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY INTERESTING NOW! _**

**_THEN DEREK'S HEART STOPPING AND BRAEDEN'S REACTION :'(_**

**_KATE WAS LA LOBA?! _**

**_I LOVED HOW IT WASN'T KIRA OR STILES THAT BOUGHT SCOTT BACK IT WAS LIAM, I THINK THAT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!_**

**_THE AWESOME FIGHTS BETWEEN EVERYONE AND THEN DEREK LIKE! WHEN THE WOLF CAME OVER THE HILL MY FIRST THOUGHT WAS TALIA, THEN, NOPE SHE'S DEAD. LAURA? NOPE SHE'S DEAD TOO. PETER? NOPE HE'S GETTING HIS ASS KICKED BY SCOTT! MALIA? NOPE NOT A COYOTE. SO I WAS REALLY CONFUSED UNTIL HE CHANGED BACK AND I SCREAMED, HIS EYES WERE BACK AND JUST :DDDDD HE KILLED THE BESERKER (NAKED) AND CLAWED KATE'S THROAT (WHY DID HE LET HER LIVE?) _**

**_THEN CHRIS SHOT KATE AND THERE LITTLE TALK MADE ME CRY AND I HAD VISIONS OF BOTH OF THEM COLLAPSING AND DYING BECAUSE PAPA ARGENT NEEDS TO GOTO THE HOSPITAL!_**

**_THEN DEREK SMILING OVER AT SCOTT AS HE HELPS BRAEDEN INTO THE VAN AND THE DESERT WOLF MENTION!_**

**_THEN STILES JUST WALKING UP NEXT TO SCOTT AND AFTER EVERYTHING THEY JUST LOOKED UP AT EACH OTHER, THAT WAS PERFECT! _**

**_THE STILINSKI GROUP HUG WAS AMAZING! MALIA LOOKED AMAZED AT IT ALL! _**

**_MALIA'S CHARACTER DEVLOPMENT THIS SEASON HAS BEEN CRAZY! SHE CARES AND KNOW_****_S THAT DEER ISN'T THE CORRECT FAVORITE FOOD! _**

**_PETER BEING TORTURED BY THE CRAZY THREE EYED GUY, IS JUST GOING TO MAKE HIM EVEN MORE INSANE, LIKE SERIOUSLY?_**

**_THEN COACH SAYING THEY HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER AND EVERYTHING WAS JUST PERFECT! _**

**_But I really liked that season finale and that's not how I thought the 2 deaths thing (Scott and Derek) was going to work but I much prefer it this way! _**

**_What I want from Season 5:_**

**_-Peter to come back, slightly more normal like he was in season 3a_**

**_-Holland, Tyler H and Ian to have more screen time._**

**_-Derek and Malia to have some sort of cute relationship again_**

**_-To find out who the hell the Desert Wolf is!_**

**_-Derek to help Malia and Stiles find The Desert Wolf._**

**_-Cora to be mentioned, even if it's just Derek on the phone to her or something, it needs to be confirmed that she wasn't a figment of my imagination._**

**_-More knowledge about Laura, weather in flashbacks or whatever._**

**_-To find out what Parrish is._**

**_-Someone to kill Gerrard and Kate for good this time._**

**_-To see Allison's grave/flashbacks of her funeral_**

**_-Mentions of Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Cora_**

**_-DANNY! Get back from wherever you are (probably visiting Jackson) and fix up the lacrosse team, maybe flirt a bit._**

**_-For Agent McCall to find out and be an idiot_**

**_So basically much more Hale's on screen, to find out more about Derek's new powers, Parrish, mentions of old character/characters come back, angst and fluff!_**

**_This is like the longest AN I've ever written (sorry, not sorry) so I shall stop it here! Go check out my tumblr for pictures and info or my facebook! Also maybe check out my teen wolf tumblr and send some stuff in?!_**

My Tumblr. purplepingupenguins . tumblr . com

Facebook. / ToriWithTooManyFandomsToPutIntoMyName

Teen Wolf Tumblr. teen-wolf-confessions-headcanons . tumblr. com

**_QUESTIONS OF THE CHAPTER: What do you want to see when I write season 3a, should I keep Derek as an Alpha? What did you think of Season 4 and what do you want in season 5?!_**


	11. Abomination

_**Hey guys! I'm defiantly thinking about one update per week, but I'm not entirely sure yet, because I might not have time and everythings still pretty crazy right now!**_

_**Anyway... Review reply: **_

_**Marine76: Thank you, for both of your reviews! It really means a lot and here's your update!  
**_

_**Also thank you to everyone who's followed and fave'd this story it's quite a surprise! **_

_**Please check out the AN's below I have a problem and really need your help!**_

* * *

**Find The Strength Within  
****11. Abomination.**

I sat against one of the cars watching Derek spar with Isaac with Erica and Boyd when my phone rang. I looked down at it in confusion.

"Hey Stiles. Everything okay?" I asked. Both of them stopped sparring and watched me in curiously.

"_Er, yeah, no, I mean sorta," _He rambled, I could hear his pulse racing through the phone connection.

"Stiles. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong," I said suddenly worried for my surrogate brother.

"_I took my car to the garage to get a new starter motor after Erica ripped mine out. I touched some gewwy stuff on the door handle and I became paralyzed from the neck down. I also just became a witness to murder," _He rambled quickly.

"Murder?! Who's?" I asked and those who weren't listening into the conversation was now looking at me wide eyed.

"_The mechanics," _He replied.

"Who killed him?" I asked. _Had he been seen?_

"_The same thing that attacked Allison and Scott on the full moon," _My head was spinning. _Scott was attacked on the full moon? "Maybe the same thing that killed Isaac's dad," _I stared wide eyed at Derek.

"What did it look like Stiles?" I asked.

"_It was-,"_ He stopped suddenly. _"I've gotta go. Scott's here. See ya,"_ He said before hanging up. I slid my phone into my back pocket, chewing on my lip.

"I'll be back in twenty," I said grabbing my jacket and helmet. I pecked the corner of Derek's mouth and ran up the stairs three at a time.

I rode my bike through town and stopped outside the garage, police and medics were everywhere. By the time they cleared out I wouldn't be able to catch a decent scent. With an annoyed sigh I pulled away and headed home. The car was on the drive and I guessed mom was at work going by the single heartbeat. I hopped off my bike and walked up to the house and went straight upstairs, tossing my helmet on the table before I banged on Scott's door.

He pulled it open and glared at me.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"On the full moon. To you and Allison? What attacked you?" I asked.

"What? I don't know what your talking about," He lied.

"Don't lie to me. I need to know what attacked you," I said.

"I don't know! I couldn't see, it was to dark!" He said and I groaned.

"Your a werewolf Scott! You have heightened senses, especially on the full moon! Use them you dimmwit!" I said smacking him the back of the head. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, I pushed open my bedroom door.

"Kelli?" I turned back around at Scott's voice. "Will you be at my game tomorrow?" He asked almost hopefully and I realised he was always telling me about him playing but I'd never seen him actually play.

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a small smile which he returned. I grabbed some more clothes from my room before heading back to the subway station, Boyd was sitting on the stairs watching as Isaac then Erica were thrown to the floor.

"Again," Derek snapped. They both scrambled to their feet and dissapeared, I vaulted over the rail dumping my stuff in the office before leaning against the wall slightly. Both beta's did practically the same thing again and it gave them the same result, I shook my head. Dropping my phone on the table I stepped forward carefully and leapt, above Derek's head onto a pipe. Swinging round I dropped down on Derek's back my claws to his throat.

"Dead," I said simply. He looked up at me with raised eyebrows, he grabbed my leg and spun me round his body and onto the floor.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek asked. Before I could stay or do anything Erica leapt up, and kissed him I growled. He threw her to the floor and wiped his mouth.

"That's the last time you do that," He spat.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" She asked. "So's Kelli," I growled, letting myself shift the crimson in my eyes glowed brighter and I threw her across the train yard and watched as she hit one of the cars.

She roared throwing herself at me but I easily side stepped, I dodged each of her attacks easily, before pinning her to one of the pillars.

"I like you Erica, but if you touch him like that again I will hurt you and do you know how I can do that?" I growled lowly. She shook her head. "Because I'm not a beta, I'm Alpha Female whether you like it or not,"

"That's enough," Derek growled we both looked over at him, his eyes glowing crimson. I dropped Erica back next to Isaac. "You don't ever do that again because I have someone else in mind for you _and_ yes because of Kelli. She's my mate and my second in command you take orders from her as if they were from me. Understand?" He asked, they both nodded.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked. "I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal,"

"Come here," Derek said crouching in front of them holding out his arm. Isaac gave him his hand but rather than helping him up Derek snapped his forearm ignoring his cry of pain. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh?" Both beta's looked away. "Look at me!" He shouted, all four of us stared at him. "I'm teaching you how to survive!"

He stood up and started walking away and I knelt next to Isaac who opened his mouth again.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" He asked.

"I don't know," Derek admitted softer. "But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that we know. As fast as we can teach you," He said gesturing between he and I. "I'll be back in five," He said before walking into the office.

"C'mere," I said holding out my hand for Isaac. He looked at me warily. "I'll help it heal," I promised. Hesitantly he gave me his arm and I snapped the bone back into place, before he could notice the pain I siphoned it into myself.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"I'll talk to him," I promised the three of them, before walking into the office slamming the door behind me. "What the hell was that?" I demanded and he looked up from the pictures on the wall to me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't treat them like that. Breaking his arm isn't going to train him. Discipline yes, abuse no," I said. He scoffed. "You might not see it like that but he will, Derek! I get that that's how Peter trained us but that's not how Laura or Cora was trained. You were a born wolf it's different for you. But let me tell you from experience when you've only been turned a couple of days the thought of training like that terrifies you," I said remembering my first training session with Peter. "I will help you train them Derek. But not like that. Pain inflicts fear not knowledge," I snapped. The corners of his lips twitched and I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," He said moving to stand infront of me and I had to tilt my head back to look at him as soon as I did that he leant forward and his lips caught mine. I pushed him back slightly and glared at him.

"Is this about Isaac or Erica?" He asked.

"Isaac," I said but my heart jumped slightly and he raised his eyebrows again.

"Why are you so jealous?" He asked reaching a hand up to brush my hair back.

"Its nothing," I lied.

_"_Kelli," he said his voice not quite a growl but still with a hint of warning in. I looked down at the floor and chewed my lip.

"Why did you accept me as a mate?" I asked, my voice small. I smelt his confusion.

"What? Why would you ask that?" He asked.

"I- just - I just don't understand," I said. "You could have had any other woman. Mated with her, had pups and a happy life. But you accepted my bond. I'm dirty and have been used. I'm broken, damaged goods, " as I spoke tears rolled from my eyes and my anger grew.

Dereks arms came around me tightly, my tears turned into sobs and I cried into his chest for everything that had happened in the last ten years. He didn't say anything just stood with his lips pressed against my hair and arms tightly around me.

After my sobs turned into whimpers did he move just running his fingers through my hair. Only now did I notice I was curled into Dereks lap as he sat on the old tattered sofa.

"Your neither broken nor dirty," he muttered in my ear. I opened my mouth but he cut me off with a low growl. "I wanted my true mate not some other substitute. I'm not going to judge of turn you away because of what happened to you. It wasn't your fault, Kelli, it never was," I clutched hold of his shirt slightly tighter.

"If I hadn't joined that pack I'd have been fine," I whispered.

"Then you'd have been an omega hunted 24/7 and could have been sliced in half," he said.

"Would that have been so bad," I whispered. Derek growled and I felt his teeth against my throat.

"Don't ever think like that again," he growled.

"But-," he nipped the skin on my exposed neck.

"No,"he growled lowly. "Your amazing, selfless and beautiful. Your my mate, after everything and I don't want to lose you,"

Something swelled inside me and I realised something. I smiled slightly but realised the chances of Derek saying it back were practically zero.

"What is it?" He asked his fingers running through my hair.

"I – I love you," I whispered he stiffened under me.

"Kelli I -,"

"I know. I understand and I'll wait," I said looking up at him. He smiled and I leant up to catch his lips softly.

We broke apart at the loud crash coming from outside and a pained groan. I rushed off Derek's lap. Erica was stalking towards Isaac both of them were shifted and we watched as they sparred. As soon as they noticed we were there they shifted back, the way they looked I could tell they heard the conversation.

Derek tugged me forward slightly and his eyes flashed red. I smiled then let myself shift as he did the same. Both beta's smartly moved back.

Derek and I circled each other, I swung first but Derek easily dodged me. He swung his claws to my throat but I dropped back onto my hands, pushing up I kicked him in the chest. He growled as he regained his balance.

We sparred for a couple of minutes before I went to kick Derek but he grabbed and twisted my leg, I hit the floor with a grunt. Before I could stand back up his claws were at my throat.

"Dead," he growled. I tilted my head back shifting back to human, Derek did the same before pulling me to my feet. "That's enough for tonight," He said, everyone disappeared their different ways and I went to take a quick, cold shower.

* * *

I leaned back against someone's locker flicking through my phone as Scott walked over and Stiles ran to us from the other end of the corridor.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than – oh, my God. I can't – You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate," Stiles said.

"Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?" He demanded.

"He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book," Scott explained.

"He probably means a bestiary," Stiles said.

"What?"

"A bestiary," He repeated.

"I think you mean bestiality," Scott said with a laugh. I slapped the back of his head and rolled my eyes. _Seriously?!_

"Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures," Stiles said.

"Kudos Stiles. Your most probably right, I can't really see the Argent's not having one," I said.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked.

"Because your to lovesick to work it out," I muttered.

"Okay, you're my best friend, you're my best friends sister, you're creatures of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine," Stiles said. _Aw, thanks Stiles!_

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-"

"And who," Stiles interrupted Scott.

"We need that book," They both said together and I snorted. They walked off to class and I walked down the corridor past Morrell's office.

"Becuase sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most?" I stopped in my tracks as Lydia said that inside the office. Her heartbeat picked up slightly.

"Indeed." Miss Morrell said cautiously. "Did you read that somewhere?"

"I don't know," Lydia said. "Maybe I heard it,"

"Well, sounds like whoever said it left an impression,"

"Yeah," Lydia said softly. Peter had always said that, in fact Peter said that to Scott but Lydia wasn't there then. But she was bitten by Peter.

"It's just a coincidence," I muttered and continued walking.

Stiles sprinted past me several times throughout the day and stopped at one point to tell me they had a plan to get Gerrards keys to get the Bestiary.

I stood by the edge of the stands watching the Lacrosse game. There was a guy on the other team was massive, knocking each member of the team down.

I watched Matt go and talk to mom about his pictures and he glanced over at me. Stiles ran past and held up a set of keys.

Coach seemed to realise Stiles was missing just as they needed an extra player.

"You! You! You play lacrosse?" I spun round to see who he was pointing at and Boyd shrugged.

"Uh – uh. Derek won't like this," Erica warned and they both looked over at me, I shrugged. _He could play if he wanted._

"Yeah. But I will," Boyd said pulling off his jacket and everyone cheered.

My phone started ringing and I pulled it out. _Derek._

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"_Get Erica and meet me by the school," _He said.

"Just Erica?" I asked, watching Boyd play.

"_Boyd looks a little busy at the minute," _He said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's fine, it's not close to the full moon and he's doing great," I said. "We'll be two minutes," I hung up and looked up to Erica who was watching Boyd.

_To: Erica;_

_Get down here!_

I sent the text and she came down next to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Derek needs us," I told her, she nodded and we walked around the back of the bleachers to where the Camaro was parked.

"Stiles has gone to the principals office, Erica I need you to go get him, bring him to the pool," Derek said and she nodded.

"Don't hurt him," I said. She walked towards the school and Derek took my hand leading me into the gym. I grabbed a basketball that was on the floor and dribbled it across the floor. I went to shoot it but Derek's hand caught it, he easily tossed it up into the basket.

"Hey!" I protested. He tossed the ball between his hands and I tried but failed to catch it. He smirked slightly as I groaned, he and Peter used to do this to me all the time and they knew it frustrated me. He tossed it over his head and it landed straight through the hoop. I grabbed it before he could and scored just as easily as he did.

"C'mon," He chuckled, catching the ball with one hand and taking mine in the other, he pulled me out the other door into the pool, I flicked a switch turning all the lights on brightly.

Erica came in a couple of minutes later dragging Stiles by the ear.

"Stiles," He said.

"Derek, Kelli,"

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked rolling the ball between his hands.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting," Stiles said, Derek applied a small amount of pressure to the ball and listened to the air hiss out with a smirk. "Holy god," Stiles said watching the flat ball hit the floor.

"Let's try that again," Derek said looking back up.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to," Derek raised his eyebrows and Stiles groaned. "All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too," Something moved on the balcony above and I glanced up to see something matching Stiles' description crawl over the edge. "Are we good? What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about,"

"Derek," I warned, as the, thing, looked ready to pounce. Stiles spun round and his heartbeat sped up faster than Erica's. He shot back and I pulled him behind me.

Derek roared at the thing and I pushed Erica out of the way just before it's claws ripped her throat out.

I pushed Stiles further back as Erica was thrown into a wall.

"Run!" Derek yelled at him. The creature swiped and I thought it had missed until Stiles said.

"Derek, your neck!" Derek reached up putting his hand on the back of his neck where there was an almost surgical cut. His leg's gave out and we both rushed to catch him as the creature backed off slightly.

"Hey, come on." Stiles said taking most of Derek's weight as I shifted carefully looking around. "Where is it? Can you see it?"

"I can smell it," Derek and I said together.

"Please hurry," Derek said and I realised from the way he was dragging his legs he couldn't move them. "Call Scott!"

"I can't, my phones in my bag... in your car," I said. Stiles fumbled for his phone but ended up dropping it on the floor. He reached to grab it but Derek's weight shifted and Stiles let go dropping him. "Stiles, ah-" Derek went under water and I cursed.

"Call Scott," I repeated, glancing over at him as I kicked my boots and jacket off as I ran to the edge of the pool diving in. I grabbed Derek's shirt and using my extra strength I kicked him up off the bottom of the pool, I wasn't strong enough to get him and me back above water and I felt Derek's weight lift slightly and realised Stiles had grabbed his other side.

"Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked as we slung Derek's arms over our shoulders trying to keep him afloat.

"No," Derek said and I shook my head.

"Okay, maybe it took off," Stiles said hopefully. A loud screach echoed through the room.

"Maybe not," I said.

"Will you two get me out of here before I drown," Derek said and I could feel him through the pack link and it was weakening me. Weakened Alpha equals weakened everybody else in the pack.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth," Stiles asked.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?"

"Okay. I don't see it," I said cutting the two of them off. Stiles started swimming dragging Derek and effectively me with him.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop. Stop!" Derek shouted, the creature crawled across the side of the pool, watching us, but it came no closer.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know,"

It circled the pool several times and I refused to take my eyes off of it. We watched as it leant closer to the water reaching out a clawed hand, as soon as it touched the surface it retreated back with a hiss as if it was burned.

"Wait, did you see that? I don't think it can swim," Stiles said.

"Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically.

I don't know how long we were in the pool for but the weight of the two guys kept pushing me under.

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer," Stiles said looking over at his phone.

"No, no, no." Derek shouted. "Don't even think about it,"

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles protested.

"No!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me and Kelli? You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go. Stiles!" Stiles let go of Derek and his weight pulled me under, we both hit the bottom of the pool and I struggled to try and bring him back up.

_Let go. _He mouthed and I shook my head, I looked down at my wrist then grabbed his arms, I could feel my eyes glowing as I kicked off from the bottom of the pool, with a sudden surge of power I pushed Derek upwards. Stiles met us half way helping me pull Derek back to the surface and I took a deep breath, coughing up the water I'd just swallowed.

"Tell me you got him," Derek gasped.

"Not exactly," He said and I groaned. Looking over I saw Erica was still out cold.

"Why hasn't she healed yet?" Stiles asked.

"She can't heal while she's unconscious," I told him.

"I can't stay up any longer," Stiles groaned as we tried to lift Derek up again about half an hour later. "I need something to hold on to," He nodded over to the diving boards and we swan over. Stiles tried to reach up but his hand slid off and we all went under.

_C'mon Kelli. Focus!_ My eyes glowed brightly and with my last remaining strength I grabbed both Stiles and Derek lifting them above the surface before everything went out of focus.

Somebody grabbed my arm and I was pulled out of the water and hit the ground with a thud. I gasped and chocked, regaining my breath.

Scott roared and started fighting the creature as I dragged myself to Stiles and Derek.

"Stiles, you alright?" I asked and he groaned but nodded. "Good," I said before moving to Derek.

"It's wearing off. I can feel my arms and legs again," he groaned as his arms spasmed.

"Scott!" I screamed as he was thrown into a mirror that shattered. He got back to his feet and grabbed a piece of the glass. The creature got closer but stopped and seemed to stare at the piece of mirror in his hand, it tilted it's head to the side before climbing up the wall and out of the sky light.

Derek helped me to my feet as we went over to Erica.

"Erica," I said tapping her face. I applied slightly more pressure and she groaned, her brown eyes fluttering open.

"Ah," She groaned clutching her broken ribs.

"Your alright," I assured her. We pulled her to her feet as Scott and Stiles disappeared.

"I've got some spare clothes in my trunk. I'll go get them," Derek said, kissing my temple before disappearing out of the pool. He returned less than two minutes later, wearing different jeans, trainers and a shirt and tossed me my bag I walked into the changing rooms and grabbed one of the spare towels from one of the lockers, ringing out my hair.

"You saved my life," Erica said in a small voice from the corner of the room as I stripped my socks shirt and jeans. "Thank you. And I'm sorry," She said quieter.

"For what?" I asked drying and French braiding my hair tightly.

"Kissing Derek. I just kinda wanted to see what he'd do," She admitted.

"Don't worry about it. Now get outta here. I wanna change," I said, she smiled before walking from the room. I pulled of my soaking underwear and cursed at the clothes in the bag, I had no bra or panties in here. With a slight gran I pulled on the black mini tube skirt with a gold zip running down the back and a royal blue tank top that did nothing at hiding the fact I had no bra on.

"Shit," I cursed looking at myself in the mirror. I shoved the wet clothes into my bag and tossed the towel back into the basket before walking back out to the pool. I grabbed my jacket from where I dropped it and pulled it on, zipping it up half way. I grabbed my boots and walked bare foot out to the car park. I caught up with Erica and Derek as they walked towards Stiles, Derek grabbed my hand and looked down at me with slightly narrowed eyes and sniffed slightly.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked leaning over Scott's shoulder.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked annoyed.

"It's called a kanima," Derek said.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"No. Only when it was confused by it's own reflection," He said.

"It doesn't know what it is," Scott realised.

"Or who," I supplied.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked looking between me and Derek.

"Just stories, rumours," Derek answered vaugley and I nodded.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's – it's not right. It's like a-,"

"An abomination," Stiles supplied, Derek nodded.

We turned to walk away but Scott stopped us.

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents,"

"You trust them?" Derek asked his anger rising slightly.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it!" Scott shouted.

"I know one thing, when I find it?" Derek turned pulling me with him. "I'm gonna kill it!" He growled. We got back to the camaro and Erica said she had to go home so said goodbye.

I pulled open the Camaro door but Derek's hand slammed it shut.

"Wha-" Before I could finish speaking my back was roughly slammed against it, Derek's body pressed right against mine. He slowly unzipped my jacket and ran his hand over my thinly covered chest.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked in a low growl, his other hand fiddling with the zipper at the bottom of my skirt, that was going to scratch his paint work if he wasn't careful.

"I only had a tank top and skirt," I told him, dropping my shoes and bag my hands locking behind his neck as he lifted me up, my legs securing round his waist.

I grabbed his hand as it went to slide up my shirt and he looked up at me.

"Not in the middle of the car park. Somewhere more private," I pointedly looked over at the tree line that was a few feet away and a low growl vibrated through Derek's chest sending shivers down my spine.

* * *

_**Hey guys, yet again use your imaginations about them together in the woods as I can't write smut if you want to write it, feel free!**_

_**I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! Right so as you all know lots of things happen in season 3 on wards that annoy a lot of us. So I'm thinking about Cora and Isaac sticking around and in regards to Derek's alpha status I have no idea what's going to happen so please, all suggestions for anything upcoming would be amazing! **_

_**Check out my tumblr and facebook (links on my profile) for more info and pictures!  
**_

_**Thanks :)**_


End file.
